Demon child (Hijo del demonio)
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Traducción* AU ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Margaret hubiese muerto dando a luz? Nueve años más tarde, Valentine White cree ser un niño normal con una familia normal. Hasta que descubre que esta muy lejos de ser normal. /Autora original: The hazel-eyed bookworm.
1. Prologo

**Nota de la Traductora: _Bien, así que hace un tiempo hice un trato con la autora original de este fic, The hazel-eyed Bookworm, según el cual yo voy a traducir sus trabajos de FireBreather. Asi que disfrutad de la historia, que es suya, yo solo la traduzco del ingles al español. Así que todo follow, favorite o review que le deis a esta historia sera para ella._**

 ** _Espero que os guste._**

 **Prologo**

* * *

¿Qué harías tú si todo lo que conocieras fuera una mentira? Tu identidad. Quien eres. ¿Qué harías?

Mientras que lo piensas, te voy a decir lo que hice yo. Busqué respuestas. Quería saber quién era yo, quiero decir, descubrí que era adoptado, es natural que quiera saber quienes me engendraron. Lo hice, parcialmente. En mi caso, eso desencadenó una serie de acontecimientos que ni tan siquiera mi hermana habría podido predecir.

Durante mucho tiempo, pensé en mi como un chico normal. Resulta que también estaba equivocado acerca de eso.

Me gustaría no haber sido tan curioso acerca de la identidad de mis padres biológicos. Tal vez todo esto no habría ocurrido. O tal vez sí. Cuando se toma una decisión, uno no puede dejar de preguntarse qué habría ocurrido si se hubiera tomado una decisión diferente. Pero me estoy desviando del tema.

—Por Supuesto, esto es una introducción.

En principio. Supongo que debería presentarme. ¿Dónde están mis modales?

Mi nombre es Valentine White. Vale, para abreviar. O, al menos, así es como me habría presentado hace un año. Ahora me han dicho que mi nombre es Duncan, no conozco mi apellido. Así que llámame como gustes, pero prefiero Vale. ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? Ni tan siquiera sé mi nombre. ¿Cómo debo llamarme?

No lo sé...

…¿Tú sí?

Si quieres, voy a decirte como acabe enredado en este lío.

Si te apetece, ven conmigo. Voy a contarte una historia.

Te mostraré algo.


	2. Cambio de vida

**Capítulo uno: Cambio de vida**

* * *

Nací el 9 de marzo en el hospital de San Diego. Las enfermeras no sabían nada de mi madre, se limitaron a decirme que tenía el pelo castaño. Ella no dijo su nombre. Sólo saben que estaba de parto de su primer hijo. Yo.

Al mismo tiempo que el llanto de un bebé se hizo eco, un grito de mujer atravesó la noche. Ella había muerto y el bebé lloraba, como si supiera que algo terrible acababa de suceder.

* * *

Estuve en un orfanato llamado San Valentín. Pasé allí tres años, hasta que la familia White me adoptó y me dio un apellido, y un hermano. Un año más tarde, nació Lea.

A medida que crecía, empecé a preguntarme por qué no me parecía en nada a papá y mamá. Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos brillantes de color ámbar-marrón. A los seis años me apareció una extraña enfermedad de la piel. La tengo de un tono color naranja con patrones parecidos a escamas.

Ahora tengo nueve años. Mi madre se llama Marie White. Ella tiene el pelo rojo y ojos marrones. Ella es muy amable conmigo, el "niño problema" de la familia.

Mi padre se llama Julian White, él es un hombre de pelo negro, ojos verdes, indulgente en todo excepto en los estudios.

Luego están mis hermanos, Matthew y Lea.

Matt tiene diez años, pelo negro y ojos marrones. Tiene un terrible temperamento, como yo, pero él es el que me había salvado de un montón de problemas.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Yo estaba huyendo de una banda de matones, o como se llaman a sí mismos, "los Mercenarios"._

 _Había estado corriendo durante mucho tiempo y estaba empezando a cansarme. No sabía cuánto más podía resistir._

 _Sentí que algo me estaba agarrando por detrás, y lo siguiente que supe era que mis brazos estaban siendo suspendidos en el aire por dos de los chicos. Estaba, con disgusto, justo en frente de su líder, Gerard._

— _¿Qué quieres? —pregunté, mi voz sólo se quebró un poco._

— _Tú, White, eres un empollón. Y los empollones me molestan —dijo._

 _Yo estaba en shock. Quiero decir, ¿era ese el problema? ¿Qué tengo una nota más alta que la suya en un examen?_

 _Entonces sentí el puño chocando con mi estomago. Ningún sonido escapó de mis labios, pero no pude evitar que doliera el doble._

— _¿Tres chicos para vencer a un niño? Wow, si que has caído bajo —dije en tono burlón. Se acercó a mí, su cara a centímetros de distancia de la mía. Lo miré._

 _Le escupí en la cara. Él gimió, se limpió la cara y luego comenzó a golpearme en el estómago, con los otros chicos todavía sosteniendo me._

 _Dolia. Mucho._

 _De repente oí un crujido. Miré hacia arriba a la vez que los otros chicos me soltaban._

 _Mi hermano Matt había dado con alguna forma de encontrarme y le había dejado a Gerard, por lo que pude ver, la nariz rota. Me miró y ambos comenzamos a correr lejos, un poco difícil para mi ya que mi estómago dolía mucho._

— _Gracias Matt._

— _No hay problema Vale._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Ahora mi hermana pequeña Lea. Ella tiene cinco años y, al parecer, es como un pequeño ángel, de pelo rojo y ojos verdes. Ella es, lo juro, una lectora de mentes, sabe siempre cuando estás preocupado, triste o feliz. Mi hermana es inocente y alegre, pero tiene dos lados. Lea, siempre tan dulce y tranquila, se convierte en una araña peluda cuando alguien insulta a sus hermanos. Ella es realmente dependiente de mí:

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Yo tenía ocho años, fuera de casa se avecinaba una tormenta. Un ruido detrás de mí hizo que me diera la vuelta, y mis ojos se encontraron con la cara llena de lágrimas de mi hermana._

— _Le, ¿qué te ocurre? —le pregunté en voz baja mientras corría hacia mí y me abrazaba._

— _No podía encontrarte —sollozó—. Pensé que me habías dejado._

 _No sé por qué, pero cuando veo llorar a mi hermana se me parte el corazón._

— _No te preocupes —le dije mientras la abrazaba de vuelta—. Nunca te dejare sola, hermanita._

— _¿Lo prometes? —preguntó, mirándome con sus orbes esmeralda._

— _Lo prometo —dije en voz baja._

 _Nos quedamos así durante un tiempo, hasta que la lluvia comenzó a caer._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Lea era mi amiga, el consuelo de todos mis sufrimientos. Matt, mi protector, y el que me ayuda a levantarme. Como dice el dicho: "Los hermanos tienen que estar juntos" Él es único, también el que me ayuda a salir de situaciones como la que estoy en este momento:

En este momento, les estaba dando mamá y papá una carta del director de la escuela, que decía que Matt, la banda de los chicos y yo tendriamos que ir a la oficina del director con nuestros padres. Miré a Matt mientras leían la carta. Estábamos en un gran problema.

Antes de que mamá pudiera abrir la boca, Matt habló:

—Lo vi. Una banda de agresores había cogido a Vale. Dos lo tenían sujeto y uno le daba puñetazos en el estómago. Tenía que hacer algo —explicó. Mamá y papá me miraron.

— ¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó papá. Asenti.

—Vale, en dos meses, esta es la tercera vez que te envían a la oficina del director —suspiró mamá.

— ¡Pero ellos empezaron! ¡Los memos son atraídos hacía mi como... palomas mensajeras! —grité

— ¡Vale, controla lo que dices! —me regañó mi madre.

—Mamá, vamos a ser realistas, la única razón por la que me molestan es porque yo soy un friki —le dije. Tres pares de ojos me miraron.

—Y su problema de inseguridad se muestra de nuevo —dijo Matt. Lo miré y me dirigí a mi habitación. Detrás de la puerta, como siempre, me encontré con la pequeña Lea escuchando a escondidas la conversación.

—¿Estás herido? —preguntó, preocupada por su hermano favorito.

—Nah, estoy bien ahora, Le —rspondí. Los ojos verdes de Le brillaron con ira y su pelo parecía un halo de fuego. Daba bastante miedo, ya que ella tiene como un metro de altura.

—Si alguna vez me los encuentro... —dijo, la ira se notaba en su voz. Me reí.

—Vamos Le, vamos a ir a mi habitación antes de que mamá te encuentre.

Ella se rió y me siguió. Sonreí para mis adentros, mi hermana era la que realmente me alegraba el día.

—Nunca te dejaré, Vale —dijo ella.

Si tan sólo supiéramos lo que iba a suceder.

* * *

¿Estás listo para que... las verdades sean reveladas?

¿Estás listo... para sentir una parte de mi vida?

¿Estás listo... para lo que va a pasar?

¿Puedes creerlo?

¿Puedes creer en mí?

* * *

 **Hijo del demonio: Capitulo dos: Verdad y confianza**

 **¿Puedes creer?**


	3. Verdad y confianza

**Capítulo dos: Verdad y Confianza**

* * *

— ¡VAMOS MARIO! ¡ES SOLO UNA TORTUGA!

— ¡Sí! ESTOY GANANDO, ESTOY GANANDO...! No... no la... cascada...

Matt y yo estabamis jugando a Mario Kart en la TV. Le entró en la habitación con una expresión de preocupación, mientras yo caía por la maldita cascada.

— Vale, Matt, ¿habeis visto a mamá? —preguntó ella.

Señalamos la cocina y Lea fue hacia allí. Mi hermano y yo decidimos imitar a Lea y nos escondimos detrás de la puerta, escuchando. Escuchamos a Lea decirle a mamá lo que había sucedido en el parque, un niño le había gritado a un amigo de Lea que él era un hijo adoptado.

—Mamá, ¿qué significa "adoptado"? ¿Es una mala palabra? —escuchamos preguntar a Lea.

—No, Le, no es una mala palabra. Significa que cuando un hombre y una mujer quieren tener un hijo, pero no pueden tener uno propio, toman un niño sin mamá ni papá.

—Oh —escuchamos decir a Lea. Nos llegaron ruidos desde la cocina que hicieron que Matt y yo hiciéramos una rápida retirada y nos sentáramos en el sofá, tratando de actuar con normalidad. En ese momento nos dimos cuenta de papá nos miraba con una expresión seria. Él y mamá intercambiaron miradas oscuras.

—Matt, Lea, tenemos que hablar con vuestro hermano —dijo papá. Lo miré. ¡No hice nada malo!... hoy en día.

Mis hermanos y yo intercambiamos miradas, pero al final se fueron. Mamá me hizo un gesto para que me sentará en el sofá. Obedecí y se sentaron frente a mi.

— ¿Qué pasa mamá? —pregunté, confundido.

— Vale, me has oído decirle a Lea el significado de "adoptado" —no era una pregunta.

— ¿Cómo lo...?

— Eso no importa. ¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeño, cuando te empezaste a preguntar acerca de por qué no te parecias a nosotros? —preguntó papá. Asenti.

—Bueno, hay una razón para eso —dijo mamá— Vale... —dijo lentamente— no eres mi hijo biológico.

Mi mundo parecía derrumbarse delante de mis ojos. Mi nombre, mi familia, mi identidad... todo se derrumbó. No era hijo suyo... entonces, ¿de quién?

—Nosotros te adoptamos en un orfanato cuando tenías tres años, es posible que lo hayas olvidado —dijo papá

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algunos ruidos, ruidos tenues.

—Matthew, sé que estás escuchando —dijo papá.

— Lea, sal ahora.

Mis... ¿hermanos? aparecieron detrás del sofá.

—¿Dónde me encontraste, mamá? —quiso saber Lea. Los ojos de mamá se suavizaron.

— Lea, nosotros te hicimos. Estábamos tan contentos con Matt y Vale que decidimos tenerte a ti.

—Él no es mi hermano... —dijo Matt lentamente— No de verdad.

—No —dijo mamá en voz baja—. No de verdad.

Mis ojos ardían al escuchar eso. ¡Todavía era su hermano! Lo era... ¿no lo era? Me tomaron, yo todavía era un White, ¿no? Todavía tenía una familia, ¿no la tenía?

Lea lo miró y Matt pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Sigues siendo nuestro hijo, Vale —dijo papá. Lea corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

—Sigues siendo mi hermano —dijo ella Sonreí, pero había una incógnita que me había estado molestando:

—Mamá, ¿cuál es mi nombre? —pregunté.

—No sé tu apellido. Tu madre se limitó a decir dos cosas. Una de ellas era que tu nombre era Duncan —dijo ella. Repetí mi auténtico nombre en mi mente. Personalmente me gusta más Vale—. Ella también dijo "espero que se parezca a su padre". Un poco más tarde murió sin decir nada más.

Miré a mi madre y asentí. No podía hablar, sabía que si lo intentara, empezaria a llorar.

* * *

El día siguiente pasó a paso de caracol.

Ellos no sabían.

Me dijeron que era su hijo, biológico o no, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

Me quedé mirando el techo de la habitación que compartía con Matthew, arañando mi piel escamosa. Si ellos no lo sabían, entonces, ¿quién sí?

Con un resoplido me levante de la cama.

—No hay razón para simplemente quedarse aquí y estar deprimido —decidí, saliendo.

Todo el mundo estaba en el sofá de la sala de estar, viendo la TV y tratando de actuar con normalidad. Lea me miraba con sus ojos esmeralda, pero no dijo nada.

Nadie trató de detenerme cuando me fui... deben de haberse dado cuenta de que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para mí mismo.

Mis pies se movían por su cuenta, me centraba exclusivamente en mis pensamientos.

—No es el mejor día para dar un paseo —comenté en voz alta mientras miraba con recelo las nubes.

Un minuto más tarde comenzó a llover.

Buscando refugio me encontré con un parque cercano, pasando por debajo de uno de los pabellones.

Con un suspiro me hundí hacia abajo hasta que estaba sentado. Estreché las piernas y envolví mis brazos alrededor, limpiándome la lluvia de la frente. Por un momento me quedé allí sentado así, tratando de no llorar.

 _'Duncan'_

Di un grito sobresaltado mientras me daba cuenta de que una voz sin cuerpo estaba diciendo mi nombre... mi "auténtico" nombre.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién está ahí?

 _'Ven a mí Duncan'_

— ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!

 _'Ve al desierto cuando quieras respuestas. Te encontraré'_

' _Adiós, hijo mio_ '

Me quedé helado. ¿Dijo... hijo?

— ¡ESPERA! —grité, poniéndome de pie en un salto y mirando alrededor violentamente tratando de encontrar al dueño de la voz— Espera... —susurré. Si él era mi padre, lo había perdido de nuevo.

Empecé a hacer mi camino a casa, no hice esfuerzos de limpiar la lluvia o las lágrimas. Entonces recordé:

 _'Ve al desierto cuando quieras respuestas. Te encontraré'_

Algo dentro de mí pareció revivir.

—Iré.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora: ¡DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? ¡REVIEW!**

 **Hijo del demonio: Capítulo tres: En el desierto.**

 **¿Puedes creer?**


	4. Buscando respuestas 1

**Cambio de planes. Pronto sabréis porque.**

 **Capítulo 3: En el desierto parte uno O Buscando respuestas.**

* * *

Llegué a casa y casi corrí hacía mi habitación, jadeando como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Me acoeste en mi cama y cerré los ojos, mi corazón trataba de salir de mi pecho. Sentía emoción, ansiedad y... ¿miedo?

Mi padre... he tenido que escuchar a mi padre... ¿no es así? TENGO QUE ir al desierto. Pronto.

— ¿Estás bien? —oí a mi hermana llamándome. ¡Dios, esa niña lo ve todo!

— ¿Vale? —No dije nada, fingiendo dormir— ¿Dunc?

Abrí ojos bien abiertos y la mire.

—No sé cómo quieres que te llame —dijo mi hermana. Yo dudé. ¿Soy Duncan o Valentine?

—Llámame Vale —dije, sonriendo. Lea asintió. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella había subido a la cama y se sentó en mi pecho, mirando hacia mí.

—Lea, ¡¿Qué estas ha...?! —dije sorprendido.

— ¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó.

—No estoy preocupado. ¡Quitate de encima! —dije, tratando de sentarme.

— ¿Por qué estás tan... emocionado de repente? —preguntó de nuevo. La miré y, si pudiera realizar copias de seguridad, lo haría. Sus ojos esmeralda parecían estar viendo mi propia alma. Era aterrador.

—Le, no es nada... —empecé

—Mentiroso —ella gruñó. ¿Gruñó?

—Vale, ¿qué pasa?

— ¡NO PASA NADA MALO, LE! —finalmente grité, mientras que ella saltó y casi se cae por mi arrebato. La dejé fuera de la cama y la miré. Sus ojos verdes parecían estar brillando con un verde diferente.

Corrí a la sala de estar, dejando a una shokeada Lea atrás. He encontré a mi padre hablando con mi madre.

—Papá —dije— ¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos de hacer un viaje familiar? Ahora que estamos en vacaciones de primavera, podemos hacerlo, ¿podemos? —dije. Papá parecia sorprendido, pero no le puedo culpar, hace unas horas yo era un niño deprimido.

—Claro, Vale —dijo, todavía un poco sorprendido—. ¿Dónde te gustaría ir? —preguntó, y yo sonreí, él ya estaba tratando de organizar un viaje.

— ¿Qué tal el parque de atracciones? —Lea preguntó de espaldas a mí. Me sorprendí, ¿cuándo bajó?

—No, yo voto por ir a ver a un museo o algo así —dijo la mamá. Matt y yo nos quejamos por eso.

— ¿Qué pasa con... —empecé, rezandole a los dioses— ...el desierto?

* * *

Lea se me quedó mirando con los ojos atónitos mientras los otros tres se volvieron hacia mí.

No pude dormir bien esa noche. Estaba demasiado excitado, demasiado ansioso, como para dormir. Seguía soñando con esa esa voz. Sabía que estaba un poco obsesionado, pero, ¿puedes realmente culparme?

La otra cosa que me mantuvo despierto eran los ojos de Lea. Cuando miraba a mi hermana, era casi como si ella no fuera ella.

* * *

Al día siguiente, nos amontonamos en todo el viejo y oxidado R.V. familiar.

Lea se sentó a mi lado, sonriendo mientras escucha un viejo reproductor de mp3 de mamá. Recordé sus ojos de ayer y me estremecí. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a mi sis, _mi_ Le?

Matt se sentó en el otro lado de la casa móvil, mirando por la ventana y abatido sobre quién sabe qué. Sé que la vida para Matt se reduce a sus padres, sus hermanos, el fútbol, el fútbol y el fútbol.

Me senté en el pequeño nicho de la ventana trasera, inconscientemente, pasando los dedos por el pelo.

En retrospectiva, era demasiado fácil de conseguir que se pongan de acuerdo sobre dónde quería ir.

Ya habíamos estado en el camino unas dos horas y media, y para ser sincero todavía no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo duraría este viaje.

Todo lo que quería era averiguar que fue lo que me llamó aquí, al desierto.

... ¿Es realmente posible que la voz fuera la de mi padre?

¿Quien era él? ¿Por qué no me dejó verle y por qué iba a querer que le conozca en el desierto de todos los lugares?

El R.V dio una sacudida repentina, las cuales me sacaron de mis pensamientos cuando el motor paró y el vehículo se detuvo.

Miré por la ventana, viendo como la arena se arremolinaba en el exterior.

Estabamos en el desierto.

— ¡Este viejo pedazo de chatarra no sirve para nada! —papá gritó, golpeando el volante— ¡Y en el medio de una tormenta de arena también! Marie, asegúrate de que ninguna arena se cuela a través del sistema de ventilación. Niños, quedaos donde estáis.

Apenas le oí, mirando por la ventana en vez de darle mi atención como probablemente debería tener.

' _Duncan_ '.

Sentí que Lea se volvió rígida, al igual que yo, como si le hubiera contagiado mi ola de emoción.

—Estoy aquí, como me dijiste —susurre en voz baja, seguro de que iba a escuchar.

—Algo no está bien... —escuche a Lea murmurar. La miré. ¿Ella escuchaba la voz también?

' _Ven a mi_ '

Me levanté, con movimientos automáticos. Lea me agarró del brazo en estado de alarma.

—Vale, no te vayas —dijo. Ahora estaba definitivamente en shock—. Algo está mal, lo siento —ella susurró preocupada—. Me refiero a que, Vale, no vayas.

— ¿Puedes sentirlo? —pregunté, tratando de quitármela de encima.

—Algún tipo de presencia —dijo, asegurándose de que nadie de nuestra familia nos estaba mirando.

—Pero, ¿puede escucharlo? —pregunté. Le pareció sorprendida y temerosa. Fue entonces cuando recordé que ella tenía sólo cinco años.

— ¿Escuchar? ¿Qué quiere decir con 'escuchar'? —Le estaba hablando ahora susurrante, como si ella ttuviera miedo de que la voz.

—Él puede oírte, Le...

— ¿Él?

— ...Él empezó a hablarme ayer. Me dijo que cuando quisiera respuestas que fuera al desierto, que me iba a encontrar.

— ¿Y le creíste? —preguntó Lea. Me moví incómodo.

—Hay... hay algo más... —murmuré, tratando de evitar los ojos brillantes de Lea— Él ... él me llamó hijo. Me llamó hijo, Lea —insistí. Los ojos de Lea se abrieron.

— ¿Éstas... estás seguro?

Asentí con sinceridad, mis ojos nunca abandonaron su cara.

—Sí.

Se encontró con mi mirada, sus expresivos ojos verdes buscaban algo.

—No vas a ser feliz hasta que termines con esto, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza. Miré una vez más por la ventana.

—Necesito respuestas, Lea, y la única forma en la que parece que voy a tenerlas está justo allá fuera.

—Mamá y papá nunca te dejarán ir, ya lo sabes —dijo Matt, caminando hacia nosotros.

—No sé por qué te gustaría salir fuera durante una tormenta de arena, pero no hay manera de que alguna vez consigas esquivarlos, incluso si pudieras sobrevivir en la tormenta.

Suspiré, de pie abruptamente.

—Tú no lo entiendes Matt. No quiero salir fuera, tengo que hacerlo. Sólo confía en mí... ¿ok? Necesito vuestra ayuda.

Mientras hablábamos, Lea estaba hundida en su propio pequeño mundo.

Estaba a punto de sacudir su hombro y hacer que volviera con nosotros cuando interrumpio a Matt, que despotricaba sobre mis posibilidades de sobrevivir en una tormenta de arena.

—Creo que si podemos conseguir abrir una ventana puede salir... si eres lo suficientemente delgado. Ven aquí, Vale.

Alcé una ceja, pero no obstante me acerqué a donde estaba Lea. Había una pequeña ventana de ojo de buey un poco más arriba de la cama de matrimonio, donde mamá y papá dormían, y tenía razón. Parecía como si pudiera salir por ahí si tuviera que hacerlo.

— ¡Espera, Lea! ¡No me digas que vas a ayudarle, no hay forma de que pueda sobrevivir por ahí en circunstancias normales, por no hablar de una tormenta...! ¡Lea!

No le hicimos caso y procedimos a construir una torre de almohadas en la cama. Lea la mantuvo en pié mientras que me escabullía hasta la parte superior, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener el equilibrio.

— ¡Oh no, está pegada a la pared con tornillos y no puedo sacarlos!

Por un momento nadie se movió.

De repente, una almohada fue arrojadada a mi cabeza y me tambalee por un momento antes de recuperar el equilibrio.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! —Lea rió, luego me lanzó otra almohada.

—Éstas tonto. ¡Todo lo que necesitas es un destornillador! Matthew, abre el cajón y dámelo por favor. —después de buscar en el cajón por un momento, Matt volvió y arrojó la herramienta por encima de mi.

—Gracias Matt. Vamos a ver... —una vez que saque todos los tornillos quité el circulo de vidrio y lo arrojé sobre la cama.

—Muy bien, allá voy. Vosotros vais a cubrirme, ¿verdad? —Lea y Matthew compartieron una mirada.

—Sí, Vale.

Sonreí.

— ¡Gracias chicos! Voy a tratar de volver... ¡prontoooooo! —grité cuando Matt agarró mi pie y me empujó por la ventana.

Lea le lanzó una mirada asesina.

— ¿Qué? ¡Se marcha de todos modos!

* * *

 **¡Sugerencias para el siguiente capítulo són bienvenidas!**

 **Hijo del Demonio: Capítulo cinco: En el desierto parte dos O Ten cuidado con lo que deseas.**

 **¿Puedes creer?**


	5. Buscando respuestas 2

**¡El capítulo más esperado!**

 **Capítulo 5: En el desierto parte dos O Buscando respuestas**

* * *

POV LEA

Cuando mi hermano desapareció a través de la ventana, la extraña sensación regresó. Vale dijo que _'Él'_ le había llamado "hijo", pero eso no significa que _Él_ tenga buenas intenciones para con mi hermano. Podía sentir que "algo" más estaba pasando, pero yo no sabía qué. Sólo sé que _Él_ es peligroso, y no voy a dejar que Vale se enfrente solo a _Él_.

Ahora vamos a ver... Valentine había pasado a través de la ventana, él es más delgado que yo, pero yo soy más pequeña.

Mientras que Matt estaba distraído tratando de conseguir una buena excusa, subí la pila de almohadas y estaba a punto de saltar cuando Matt me vio.

— ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, Le?!

—No puedo dejarle ir solo.

—¡Estás loca, tienes CINCO AÑOS, Le, y dijiste que le cubririas! —Matt intentó agarrarme, pero no le di tiempo.

—Cubreme a mi también. Estaremos de vuelta pronto —le dije. Escuché a Matt gritando mi nombre cuando salté por la ventana.

La fuerza del viento hizo que me quedara sin aliento, pero todavía podía ver la figura borrosa de mi hermano, de rodillas. A medida que avanzaba me di cuenta de que el viento parecía hacerse cada vez más lento mientras me acercaba a Vale. Me asuste. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

Vi la cabeza de Vale animándose como si estuviera escuchando algo.

"Por supuesto —recordé—. Él puede oír la voz"

Pero me quedé muy sorprendida cuando lo oí yo también. Era una voz masculina, y tenía algo extraño en ella. Pero _Él_ parecía estar hablando en tonos suaves:

—Hola, Duncan.

Entonces le vi, de pronto era visible entre toda la arena. Me quedé helada del miedo.

—Algo malo va a pasar... —lo sabía.

"¡CORRE VALE!" Quirse gritar, pero no pude encontrar mi voz. Mi hermano estaba observando violentamente alrededor, sigue sin verlo. Vale me vio, sin embargo, un poco escondida entre toda la arena. Sus ojos se abrieron, y le hice señales: "detrás de ti". Vale sonrió un poco y se dio la vuelta, _Él_ era totalmente visible ahora. Oí a Vale gritar y yo también grite, sin saber como se suponía que saldríamos de esta.

POV Vale

Cuando Matt me empujó fuera de la ventana, lo siguiente que supe es que me había golpeado la cara contra el suelo. El viento era brutal, pero de alguna manera logré comenzar el rastreo sin arena metiendose en mis ojos. Cuando estaba lejos de la R.V., el viento de repente se hizo más lento. Me puse de rodillas, el viento era muy lento. Me puse nervioso. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

De repente, sentí la presencia de la que hablaba Le. Mi cabeza se animó, tratando de encontrarle.

—Vamos —susurré con ansiedad—. Vamos. ¿Dónde estás? Vamos, papá.

Susurré, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

—Hola Duncan —escuche. Sonreí de forma automática y empecé a buscarle. Mis ojos se detuvieron cuando vi a una persona medio oculta entre la arena.

No, no era un hombre.

Era Lea.

"¡¿Que está haciendo ella aquí?! —estaba asombrado— ¡Yo quería venir solo!"

La vi haciendome señales. "Detrás de ti". Sonreí un poco y me di la vuelta.

De pie delante de mi estaba lo que debería ser un Kaiju de cincuenta pies. Escamas oscuras ondulaban por su cuerpo y ojos de color naranja afilados estaban frente a mí. Mis ojos se abrieron al ver al monstruo ante mi. Fue entonces cuando se me escapó un grito de terror. Tropecé hacia atrás cuando escuché a Le gritar. Recordando que ella estaba allí, di la vuelta y eché a correr.

—Date prisa Vale, ¡está justo detrás de ti! —gritó Le mientras corría hacia ella.

—Ya lo sé Le, simplemente hay que salir de aquí. ¡Empieza a correr! —grité de nuevo. Lea se volvió hacia el R.V. y corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Pero teniendo tan sólo cinco años no podía correr demasiado rápido. Me volví para ver cuán cerca estaba el Kaiju y me di cuenta de que él no se había movido. Entonces recordé porque estaba allí.

—Papá ¿dónde estás? —grité hacia las dunas de arena—. Tienes que salir de aquí papá. Un Kaiju está aquí.

—No Duncan, no tengo que irme —dijo la voz de mi padre. Por alguna razón sonaba como si viniera desde el Kaiju.

Fue entonces cuando deje de correr y volví a mirar al Kaiju a la cara.

—Vale, ¡¿qué haces?! ¡CORRE! —Le gritó—. Vamos, ya puedo ver la R.V.

Ella tenía razón; la R.V. estaba a la vista desde donde yo estaba. Pero tenía que averiguar quién es mi padre. Aunque tenía la sensación espeluznante que no me gustaría la respuesta una vez que supiera quién era.

—Papá, ¿eres tú? —susurré hacia el Kaiju. Sé que parece mentira, pero era la única cosa en torno a mi lado y Le— Necesito saber, ¿eres mi padre?

—Es hora de que vuelvas a casa Duncan —decía. Esta vez la voz era diferente de la que había hablado en mi cabeza. Salió como un estruendo y el suelo se sacudió detrás de sus palabras. Redujó la distancia entre nosotros a un par de pies en dos etapas. El miedo me mantuvo pegado al suelo mientras su mano se acercó a mí.

— ¡VALE! —Le gritó mientras era levantado en el aire por una mano gigante. Yo quería ir con ella ahora, pero ya estaba atrapado a su merced.

—Por favor, Lea, da la vuelta y corre. Sal de aquí —pensé que si algo le sucedía a mi hermana seguramente nunca me lo perdonaría. Miré al Kaiju. Tantas preguntas estaban en mi mente en ese momento, pero sólo una escapó de mis labios.

—Papá, ¿q... quién eres t... tú? —mi voz se sacudió cuando pronuncié la pregunta apenas audible.

* * *

 **¡Ideas para el siguiente capítulo son bienvenidas!**

 **Hijo del demonio: Capítulo 6: En el desierto tercera parte O Dura verdad.**

 **¿Puedes creer?**


	6. Dura verdad

**¡Otro capítulo aquí!**

 **Hijo del demonio: Capítulo seis: En el desierto parte tres O La Dura Verdad**

* * *

POV LEA

Grité cuando mi hermano fue levantado en el aire, atrapado entre las garras de un monstruo 50 veces el tamaño de nuestra casa.

— ¡Vale! —chillé, alzando los brazos en un intento inútil por salvarlo.

—Papá, ¿Q... quién eres t... tú? —preguntó, con la voz quebrada.

"¡¿Papá?! Esa cosa no puede ser su... **Oh, Dios mio** "

De pronto, su piel naranja escamosa y las veces que calentaba los refrigerios cuando pensaba que nadie le estaba mirando tenían mucho sentido.

Mi hermano era un... ¿qué era exactamente?

—Soy Belloc, el rey de los Kaiju. He venido a reclamarte como mi hijo.

Me quedé boquiabierta, aturdida.

Gran parte del tiempo soy muy buena en ver lo que se avecina, sé lo que va a suceder antes de que suceda... pero... ¡Iba a llevarse a Dunc... Vale lejos de mí!

— ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO! ¡ÉL TIENE UNA FAMILIA AHORA! ¡ES MI HERMANO! —grité, haciendo que mi voz sonara lo más fuerte posible.

—Hmm. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó el Kaiju en un tono divertido, doblando el cuello para mirarme.

Me quedé mirandolo a los ojos con los puños cerrados, mis rizos de color marrón rojizo se movían con rabia alrededor de mi cabeza batidos por una ráfaga de viento.

—Me recuerdas a alguien que conozco, niña. Una mujer con tanto fuego en su interior como cualquier Kaiju... y casi tan valiente como uno.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Hablas de la madre de Vale, ¿verdad? —parpadeó, los extraños párpados se veían a través del deslizamiento sobre sus ojos y después los subió un segundo después. (Al igual que un cocodrilo)

— ¿Vale? Oh, Duncan. Sí, era su madre. ¿Cómo lo...?

Justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar la pregunta, un chillido de tono alto se hizo eco por encima de nosotros. Miré hacia arriba para ver a un gigante Kaiju verde llendo hacia nosotros.

—Maldita sea —dijo Belloc en voz baja—. Tenéis que iros ahora.

Nos dijo y después atacó al otro Kaiju con una corriente gigante de llamas. Vale agarró mi mano, pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

—Yo te ayudaré —dijo.

—No quiero que _tú_ me ayudes. _Te_ quiero a salvo —dijo Belloc y a continuación, se lanzó contra el Kaiju verde, dándonos tiempo para correr.

— ¡Vale, tenemos que irnos ahora! —grité por encima del ruido de los Kaiju luchando detrás de nosotros. Vale quería quedarse y ayudar a su padre, pero me hizo caso y me siguió hasta llegar a la R.V. Mamá y papá nos estaban buscando.

— ¿Dónde habéis estado? —preguntó papá con rabia.

— ¡Papá, tenemos que irnos ahora! ¡Hay dos Kaiju luchando! —dijo Vale, tratando de sonar asustado.

Los ojos de mis padres se abrieron como platos y nos metieron de nuevo en la R.V. Papá pusó las llaves en el contacto y condujo más rápido de lo que lo había hecho nunca. Todo lo que podía hacer era ver como el padre de mi hermano se hacía cada vez más pequeño a la vista. Luego ya no pude verle más, dejándome con mis pensamientos y la oscuridad de la noche.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué encontrasteis allí? ¿Cómo es que ninguno de los Kaiju os atacó? —susurró Matt, ya que se había sentado con nosotros. Vale se quedó en silencio, mirando por la ventana.

—Cálmate Vale, él va a estar bien —traté de tranquilizarlo.

—Ya lo sé —murmuró—. Pero... si él es el rey, eso me convierte en su heredero. En el futuro...

— ¿El rey de...? ¡Él no será tan loco como para hacer eso! —terminé, asombrada.

—Em... ¿de qué estáis _hablando_? —preguntó Matt, mirando a Vale preocupado.

—Vale salió a la tormenta porque oyó una voz —comencé. No sabía por qué le estaba diciendo eso a él, solo acababa de tener un presentimiento. Y mis presentimientos generalmente son acertados.

— ¿Realmente había alguien fuera en una tormenta de arena? —preguntó Matt confundido.

— ¡Cállate, estoy hablando! Bueno, averiguamos lo que era esa voz. Y no era de un hombre. Era uno de los Kaiju —seguí, al ver los ojos de Matt se ensancharón.

—Cogió a Vale y comenzó a hablar con él. Me quedé de piedra cuando escuche a Vale llamarle 'papá' —Matt miró a Vale como diciendo 'es-en-serio', pero él me dijo que había estado escuchando esa voz en su cabeza por un tiempo.

— ¿Estais seguros de que no es necesario llamar al manicomio? —preguntó Matt, antes de Vale le diese un puñetazo.

—A lo que iba —gruñí, molesta—. Recordé el 'problema de la piel' de Vale— dije, dibujando comillas en el aire— y...

—Una vez que te vi comiendo carbón vegetal, cuando pensabas que nadie estaba mirando —dijo Matt, que parecía estar empezando a creer.

— ¿Fuí tan descuidado? —Vale reflexionó, y me alegré de que no le importase tanto el tema.

—Sí. De todos modos, el Kaiju le dijo que su nombre era Belloc —Matt abrió la boca, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca—. Y que él había venido para reclamar Vale como su hijo. Al igual que no iba a dejar que eso suceda —suspiré.

—Tú le recordabas a mi madre —Vale habló por fin, con los ojos tristes— Matt, dijo que Lea le recordaba a mi madre, mi madre biológica. Ella parecía tener un carácter ardiente y que era muy valiente —dijo Vale, su voz llena de orgullo— Ahora que lo pienso, no creo que él sepa que mamá murió —murmuró.

—Sin embargo, con respecto a lo que estabais hablando... —Matt cambió de tema antes de que Vale decallera— No puedes ser su heredero, quiero decir, tu madre era humana, ¿no?

—Exacto —Vale se rió entre dientes.

—Además, tienes NUEVE AÑOS. Creo que no tienes mucho de un gigante, si no que eres más como un escuálido.

— ¡OYE!

—Lo que pasa es que debemos preocuparnos de los cambios en ti —acabó Matt. Vale sonrió enormemente.

Entendí, Matt tendría que averiguarlo tarde o temprano, y pensamos que podría rechazar a Vale. Es bueno saber que no lo iba a hacer.

—También debemos hacer que sea un secreto. No se lo digas a mamá y papá —dijo Vale, Matt y yo nos lo quedamos mirando.

—Tienes razón —dije—. Son adultos, ellos probablemente se asustarán —asintió Matt.

— ¿Qué son todos esos susurros? —preguntó mamá.

—Nada —dijimos al unísono. El secreto de Vale sería seguro, después de todo, nadie más sabía nada de ese encuentro en el desierto. ¿Verdad?

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO, NO MUY LEJOS DE ALLÍ...

—Señor, una señal de satélite ha recogido un movimiento interesante en el desierto hace una hora. Es posible que desee echarle un vistazo a esto —dijo un técnico de computación. Las palabras MEGTAF podían leerse en su espalda.

—Hazte a un lado y luego dejame echarle un vistazo a la información super importante que querías mostrarme —dije sarcásticamente. En la pantalla pude ver una tormenta de arena—. ¿Eso es lo que querías mostrarme? ¿Una tormenta de arena? Jee, gracias. La próxima vez que quiera ver la estúpida arena ten seguro que te llamaré.

—No general Barnes, eso no es lo que quería mostrarle. Es lo que sucede después lo que necesita ver.

Miré por encima de mi hombro de nuevo para mirar el paisaje de arena. A medida que la tormenta desaparecía una figura se hizo visible en la pantalla. Era un niño pequeño.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante un niño vagando en el desierto? Nosotros nos ocupamos de los Kaiju, no de niños perdidos.

—Señor, es lo que sucede con ese niño lo que necesita ser tratado —dijo el técnico de computación.

Fue entonces cuando, finalmente, pude ver cual era el gran problema. Si mi pelo no fuese ya de color blanco, se habría emblanquecido por lo que vi. Mi mandíbula casi llega al suelo y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la escena.

— ¿Por qué no me dijo esto antes, soldado? ¡Esto es más importante de lo que tú sabes! —grité al hombre sentado frente a mí.

En la pantalla estaba el Kaiju que toda nuestra organización había estado buscando durante los últimos nueve años. En ese tiempo no había aparecido nunca hasta ese día.

— ¿Se da cuenta de lo que esto significa? ¡Significa que en realidad tenemos una oportunidad y acabar con Belloc, Rey de los Kaiju, de una vez por todas!

Viendo el resto del video ví que Belloc tomó al joven que entró en el desierto. Las interacciones entre Belloc y este joven chico me confunden. ¿Por qué Belloc recogería a un niño en vez de matarlo? A continuación, el vídeo mostraba que Belloc colocaba al niño en el suelo, además de que también había una niña, y empezó a luchar con otro Kaiju.

— ¿Por qué el Kaiju no mató a esos niños? —le pregunté al técnico informático ccuando el niño, la niña y otras personas entraron en un R.V. y se fueron.

—No lo sé señor, podría haber una razón por la que les quisiera vivos. Puedo rastrear la matrícula del R.V. para averiguar donde viven y quien es el niño si es lo que quiere.

—Bien, obten la información. ¿O me necesitas para que cuide de ti por si te asusta el gran coche malvado? —le gruñí.

Mi mente no quería pensar en las divagaciones de un tecnico de computación de medio tiempo. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Una de los cuales implicaba a un muchacho joven que podría tener una pista para conseguir un premio tamaño Kaiju.

* * *

 **¡Ideas para el siguiente capítulo son bienvenidas!**

 **Hijo del Demonio: Capítulo siete: Travesura y sorpresas.**

 **¿Puedes creer?**


	7. Pequeña vidente

**Capítulo seis: Travesuras y sorpresas O Pequeña vidente**

* * *

Después de que llegamos a casa, mamá y papá comenzaron a preguntarnos porque salimos afuera durante una tormenta de arena. Se suponía que salí porque tenía curiosidad y todo eso, así que después de una larga y aburrida regañina cenamos (Fingí comer y luego comí un poco de carbón que tenía escondido en mi habitación) y nos fuimos a dormir.

Eran las 3:23 A.M. y no podía dormir. Lo intenté, pero no pude. Una sensación de nerviosismo y ansiedad me mantuvo despierto. Tenía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que recordaba los acontecimientos del día. Traté de hablar con mi padre, pero no me contestó. Si pensaba que necesitaba respuestas antes, ahora...

¿Qué pasaría si Belloc realmente quería que fuera su heredero?

¿Qué pasará si me niego?

¿Qué me va a hacer, si no hago lo que me dice? ¿Va a odiarme? ¿Me hará daño? En ese momento, comencé a imaginar lo que haría para hacerme daño. Me acurruqué y empecé a temblar con los ojos cerrados, tratando de detener mis pensamientos.

"Él no haría eso. No creo que lo haga" —pensé.

¿Y si se entera de que vivo con los White?

¿Qué haría con ellos?

Imaginando eso, escondí mi rostro en la almohada y dejé escapar un sollozo ahogado. Tuve una pesadilla. No puedo recordar de qué se trataba, sólo sabía que mi padre estaba en ella.

—Por favor, no... no... —gemí, todavía no estaba completamente despierto, pero apareció otro pensamiento no deseado.

¿Qué pasa si alguien se entera de que soy mitad Kaiju?

Con un escalofrío, me di cuenta de que no quería que eso pasará. No quiero llegar a ser el heredero de mi padre. Pero no sé como preguntarle o como salir de esta situación. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más nervioso me ponía, hasta que me di cuenta de que no eran nervios lo que estaba sintiendo. Abrí los ojos, sin ver nada, perdido en mis pensamientos.

Una mano me tocó el hombro y di un salto de la sorpresa. Pude ver a mi hermana de pie, al lado de mi cama. Inmediatamente supe por qué estaba allí. Desde que era pequeña, Lea tenía la costumbre de entrar en mi cama y dormir conmigo. Esto sucede siempre que se siente mal. Pero ella no parecía mal por el momento.

Relajandome un poco, me di cuenta de que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

—Pensé que no podrías dormir, Vale —dijo mientras se acostaba a mi lado. Su mera presencia me consoló. Por lo general es el mayor quien hace al menor sentirse seguro, pero también puede ser al revés.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté en voz baja mientras se acurrucó y envolví el brazo alrededor de ella, acercándola más a mí.

—Sí, lo estoy. ¿Y tú?

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de deshacerme de los recuerdos de la pesadilla que tenía antes. Cuando pensé que mi padre podría dañarme si le desobedezco, me estremecí.

—Estoy asustado —confesé.

Lea no dijo nada, ella apretaba mi pijama con más fuerza.

—Todo va a salir bien, lo prometo —dijo ella.

—No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir —dije, acariciando su pelo. Finalmente comence a sentirme cansado.

Justo antes de dormirme, vi a Lea sonriendo misteriosamente, sus ojos verdes brillando en la noche. Ella estaba sosteniendo su cuaderno de dibujo. La mire a los ojos. Bueno, ella siempre fue una niña traviesa y tenía _esa_ mirada vidriosa.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? —le pregunté, a sabiendas. Siempre que Lea tenía esa libreta y esa mirada, yo entraba en situaciones difíciles y, en la mayoría de los casos, incomodas.

— ¡Solo quería ver si podía llograr urdir un plan para averiguar más acerca de tu padre! —dijo ella con entusiasmo—. Cuando dibujo mis planes es como si adquidieran una vida propia, al igual que es seguro siempre van a suceder como lo planee.

—Pero en todos yo siempre termino teniendo que hacer un escape de emergencia. ¡Nuestros padres casi nos cogen siempre! —me quejé, pero mi comentario cayó en saco roto.

Le había sacado su lápiz y comenzó a dibujar. Por encima de su hombro pude ver el contorno de una habitación. A medida que la imagen se hizo más detallada, me di cuenta de que era la habitación de nuestros padres, con Le y yo escondidos en ella.

—Oh, no, Le. No vamos a colarnos en la habitación de papá y mamá sólo para conseguir el ordenador portátil. ¡Nos atraparían seguro!

—Pero ya lo dibujé en el cuaderno, Vale —dijo ella firmemente—. Sabes que cada vez que dibujo algo aquí, tengo que actuar en consecuencia. No te dejaré volver a salir de esta. Vienes conmigo tanto si quieres como si no.

"Amo a mi hermana con todo mi corazón, pero a veces me gustaría que renunciar a cosas como esta" —pensé, pero luego la idea se me fue rápidamente de la cabeza.

Si ella renunciara a las cosas tan fácilmente, entonces probablemente habría renegado de mí.

—Así que, ¿cuál es el plan de Le? —le pregunté— ¿Vamos a entrar, tomar el portátil y nos vamos? ¿O tienes una idea mejor?

Lea me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Si fuera así de simple, me hubiera decepcionado de mí misma. Vamos a entrar en la habitación, pero no por la puerta. Vamos a entrar por la ventana —dijo ella maliciosamente.

* * *

No me importa lo fuerte que Lea piensa que soy, estar ahí arriba, en el techo, por la noche, me da miedo. Le me empujó hacia la ventana y prácticamente me obligó a subir al tejado. El plan era llegar a la ventana de mi padres y agarrar el portátil sin ni siquiera entrar en la habitación. Por suerte para mí, seguía sobre la mesa junto a la ventana. Mamá piensa que la luz natural nos ayuda a mantener nuestros ojos sin que se dañen en las raras ocasiones tenemos que usarlo.

— ¿Cómo es que Le sabe como se abre la ventana desde fuera? —murmuré para mí mismo.

Aunque tenía confianza plena en la capacidad de Lea para urdir planes, pequeños detalles como estos siempre me hacían dudar. Por lo general es mi culpa, sin embargo. Si sigo su plan a la perfección nos podemos salir con la nuestra (que, en realidad, es la suya), pero por lo general me equivoco y nos vemos en un lío. Agarrando el borde del techo con las manos, aterrice hasta la repisa de la ventana de mis padres. Por suerte la ventana estaba abierta, y yo mismo estaba posado con cuidado, de manera que me permitiera llegar allí sin caer. El ordenador portátil estaba cerrado a la derecha del escritorio, al igual que siempre cuando alguien no lo estaba usando. Lo cogí y empecé a salir cuando oí un sonido de choque detrás de mí.

"¡Soy tan estúpido!" —me grite mentalmente.

El ordenador portátil se conecta a la pared y cuando tomé el equipo, me olvide de desenchufarlo, provocando que se me cayera al suelo mientras trataba de salir. Pero no parecía haber provocado un sonido demasiado fuerte porque mis padres seguían durmiendo sin mover un solo músculo. Lo desenchufe y con una mano en el equipo y el otro en la cornisa del techo, salí.

—Creo que ser mitad Kaiju puede tener sus ventajas —susurré, maravillado.

Una persona de mi tamaño, por lo general, no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarse a sí mismo con una mano sin romper a sudar. Caminé rápidamente por el techo hasta el lado de mi habitación y bajé abajo de una manera similar a la anterior.

Lea me sonrió desde mi cama y me dijo:

— ¡Ves, sabía que podías hacerlo! Ahora manos a la obra. Tenemos que averiguar tanto sobre Belloc como podamos.

—Tienes razón —yo estaba de acuerdo mientras me sentaba a su lado y empezamos nuestra larga noche de investigación.

POV LEA

Vale parecía estar muy emocionado con la idea de tener un aliento de fuego.

— ¿Estás bromeando? —le susurré—. Yo preferiría cambiar de forma.

—Es firebreath, Lea. ALIENTO DE FUEGO. Además, no tenemos ninguna prueba de que pueda cambiar de forma —replico Vale.

—Vale, piensa por un minuto. Sí él no puede cambiar de forma, entonces, ¿cómo fue qué te hicieron tus padres? —mamá y papá nos habían dado "la charla" hace unos meses. Después de eso, Matt y Vale parecieron marcados de por vida. Me reí recordando.

La cara de Vale se volvió blanca, luego verde, y cerró los ojos, puso las manos encima de las orejas e hizo una mueca.

— ¡Nonononono, no estoy escuchando, lalalalalalala! —susurró/gritó.

—Parece difícil... —sonreí maliciosamente cuando se detuvo.

Que un Kaiju enorme pueda unirse a una humana de tamaño normal.

—Oh, Dios mio, imágenes mentales no, imágenes mentales malas... —él amortizaba mis palabras.

—Tienes un estómago muy débil —le comenté—, futuro Firebreather —dije.

Vale me sonrió débilmente y seguimos buscando información.

* * *

POV MATT

Me desperté en mi cama, enredado entre las mantas. Me deshice de ellas y mire hacía la otra cama al lado de la mía. Un bulto de mantas ocultaba el portátil de mamá. Me sentí culpable cuando vi a Vale durmiendo con Lea, ella se había acurrucado cerca de él y él la abrazaba como un oso de peluche humano. Había escuchado a Vale gimiendo de terror y sin ser capaz de dormir ayer. Y luego llegó Lea. Pero antes de eso, yo no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para consolarlo. Es obvio que él tiene miedo. Miré el reloj en mi mesa de noche, se estaba haciendo tarde. Sonreí y me acerqué al lado de mis hermanos.

POV LEA.

— ¡DESPERTAOS! —desperté asustada y casi me caigo de la cama.

Vale, que me había estado abrazando, se despertó sobresaltado y se cayó de la cama.

¡Aterrizó con un golpe!

Matt, el gritón, comenzó a reírse.

—Buenos días —Vale bostezó en el suelo.

—Buenos días, pequeño bro —Matt se rió.

Le fruncí el ceño.

—Le, puedo entender que durmieras con Vale, yo mismo no podía dormir... —comenzó a Matt, sin darse cuenta de Vale pestañeaba. Yo le miraba preocupada— ...y también sé que le robasteis el portátil a mamá, pero ¿por qué te acostaste con esto? —preguntó él sosteniendo... ¡¿mi cuaderno de apuntes?! ¡NADIE toca mi cuaderno de dibujo!

— ¡Devuelvesuelo! —gruñó Vale.

Me acerqué a mi hermano mayor y le arrebate el cuaderno de bocetos de las manos. Corrimos hacía la sala de estar.

Después del desayuno, abrí mi cuaderno de dibujo. Llevaba dibujando en el desde que pude agarrar un lápiz. La razón por la que todavía está con páginas en blanco que es porque no hay sólo dibujos normales en el. Son dibujos especiales.

Ha estado sucediendo durante toda mi vida, pero se vuelve más constante, se ha vuelto un poder muy grande. Podía sentir otra imagen que venía a mi en este momento...

Empecé a respirar pesadamente, con los ojos mirando a la pared frente a mí. Tomé el lápiz. Apenas me di cuenta la presencia de Vale...

Vi a un hombre de pie frente a lo que parecía ser un avión de plata. Parecía joven a pesar de su pelo blanco. Sus rasgos eran duros y estaba vestido con una especie de uniforme. Lo vi hablando de algo con una mujer con gafas. Antes de que el hombre se desvaneció, pude ver las palabras en la espalda de su chaqueta: MEGTAF.

Salí de mi ensoñación y vi a Vale, que estaba mirandome con una mirada de complicidad. Por lo general, tengo mi cuaderno de dibujo para mis planes. Así sempre parecen salir de la manera que quiero. Pero cuando siento que me viene alguna imagen tengo ganas de dibujar las cosas que veo. Apreté el lápiz y empecé a dibujar al hombre.

— ¿Sucedió de nuevo, pequeña vidente? —Vale dijo el apodo que usaba para nombrarme, tratando de mirar por encima de mi hombro. Le sonreí y asentí por el apodo.

—Es la segunda vez en un par de horas —susurré, terminando el dibujo.

Miré a Vale. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar él agarró mi cuaderno de dibujo lejos de mi alcance.

POV VALE

Era como oírlo y reaccionar inmediatamente. Lea nunca había tenido tantas visiones en tan poco tiempo. Esto había estado sucediendo durante toda su vida, pero nunca se me olvida...

Miré su dibujo más reciente. Era un hombre frente a lo que parecía como un avión. Miré las palabras que tenía escritas en la espalda: MEGTAF. Lo buscaré en Google más tarde. Entonces me fije en el dibujo de otra página.

Era un chico, un adolescente, de pie con una niña a su lado, ambos estaban al borde de un acantilado. Los observe un poco más y me di cuenta de algo.

Era yo.

Con Lea.

Ella debe haber visto las versiones futuras de nosotros. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue...

—Lea... —dije lentamente— ¿Qué es esto?

El bloc de dibujo estaba abierto sobre la mesa. Lea me miraba a la cara de forma insegura.

—Vale, es probable que eso no quiera decir nada. La imagen, que ves... es sólo algo que yo sentía con el dibujo. Esas alas... no significan nada —me dijo con voz temblorosa.

Ella estaba tratando de hacer como que no importaba, pero ambos sabíamos que no era cierto. Ese era el dibujo de una de sus visiones... y yo tenía alas. Independientemente de las decisiones que haga o lo normal que intenté ser, eso era lo que me esperaba en mi futuro.

—MEGTAF —dije en voz baja—. Me pregunto que es. Y ¿por qué están aquí en una de tus visiones? —miré a Le y supe que ella sabía tan poco como yo sobre eso.

—Vale, podríamos, ya sabes, buscarlo en internet. Mamá y papá todavía no se han dado cuenta de que tenemos el ordenador. Y por el aspecto de la imagen, podríamos averiguar algo que podría ayudarte —dijo Le dijo con una voz cada vez más confiada.

Se veía tan segura en su idea que yo no tuve el corazón para decirle que no tenía manera de escapar de mi futuro. Pero saber que es el MEGTAF podría ayudarme saber más acerca de lo que significa la imagen.

—Tienes razón —me obligué a decir— Vamos a averiguar lo que son y ver si tienen alguna información útil acerca de mi problema Kaiju.

Corrimos por las escaleras y empecé a buscar información sobre eso, sin saber que a un par de cientos de millas de distancia, ellos estaban haciendo exactamente lo mismo con nosotros.

* * *

POV BARNES

Estaba esperando en el sitio en el que Belloc fue visto por última vez. La gente no diría que un gigante Kaiju luchador apareció en esta ubicación exacta. Lo único fuera de lugar eran los trozos de vidrio hechos por el de alta temperatura del aliento de Belloc.

—Fue una pérdida de tiempo venir aquí —murmuré para mí mismo.

Todos los rastros de la familia que estuvo aquí habían desaparecido también. Sólo iba a tener que esperar hasta que se enterasen dónde vivía ese niño.

—Adelante, general Barnes. ¿Me escuchas? —mis auriculares zumbaban en mi oído. Finalmente deben haber descubierto algo.

—Estoy aquí. ¿Qué noticias tienes para mí? —le dije a la voz.

Tenía la esperanza de que al menos encontraron a los niños porque no quiero información inservible como su edad o su color de ojos. Nada de eso me ayudaría a estar más cerca del rey de los Kaiju.

—Señor, hemos descubierto cual es la escuela a la que acude el niño. El R.V. fue alquilado y el relato de la familia no nos dio la dirección. Podríamos encontrarla, pero eso llevará más tiempo. Unos días, tal vez incluso una semana.

— ¡Yo no tengo ese tiempo! —grité en el auricular.

Si pensaban que me mantendría al margen mientras ellos trabajaban estaban equivocados.

— ¿Hoy es domingo, verdad?

—Sí, señor, es domingo —respondió la voz.

—Bueno, eso significa que mañana hay escuela, ¿verdad? —le pregunté con sarcasmo.

—Sí, señor —respondió la voz entre dientes.

— ¡Entonces dame esa estúpida dirección y voy a encontrar a ese chico por mis propios medios! —le grité a la voz.

A veces sentía que yo era única persona competente en toda la organización.

—Sí, señor. Los detalles serán enviados a su ordenador personal en este momento —respondió la voz.

—Y, ¿ha descubierto el apellido de la familia? —le pregunté, con la esperanza de que fueron capaces de hacer algo bien.

—No sabemos el nombre del niño, señor. Pero conocemos el apellido de la familia. Son los White, señor —dijo la voz con confianza.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro mientras me dirigía hacia mi camión del ejército. Apagué el auricular y me dirigí al norte, hacia la lejana ciudad.

"Los White —pensé—. Espero que no les importe demasiado que interrogué a su hijo"

Mañana sería un día lleno de novedades para los jóvenes de la familia White.

* * *

 **¡DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! ¿Os gustó el capítulo? ¡REVISIÓN!**

 **Pregunta: ¿Cuándo aparecera de nuevo Belloc?**

 **¿Puedes creer?**


	8. Encuentro

**Hijo del demonio: Capítulo 8: Encuentro**

* * *

POV VALE

Nos estábamos preparando para ir a la escuela, bueno, yo me estaba preparando. Lea le estaba contando a Matt todo lo que hemos descubierto con el ordenador. No tuvimos tiempo para buscar a los de MEGTAF, pero al menos ya tengo algo de información acerca de lo que se viene.

Me he estado preguntando... ¿y si trato de hacer que suceda?

—Vale...

Es decir, ¿qué es lo pe...?

—Vale...

...or que puede...

—Vale...

...pasar?

— ¡VALENTINE! —me gritaron justo en el oído derecho.

Gruñí y agité el puño hacia quien lo hizo, la cara de Matt a pulgadas de la mía.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —gruñí. Literalmente gruñí.

—Whoa, cálmate, chico Kaiju —dijo Matt con un poco de miedo por mi reacción.

—No-me-llames-así —dije fríamente.

Matt asintió en silencio.

—De todos modos, he estado haciendo algunas investigaciones por mi cuenta —declaró mi hermano—. No por Internet, sino por un libro que tiene Jake Finn. Tú le conoces, el chico de pelo castaño que siempre parece...

—Al punto —dijimos Lea y yo a la vez.

—Bueno, le 'pedi prestado' el libro... —dijo, ignorando la mirada escandalizada de Lea—. Y mira lo que encontré —dijo misteriosamente, yendo a su mochila, poniendo un libro con cubierta de cuero sobre la mesa y abriéndolo en una página en la que se podían ver criaturas similares a mi padre. Lea y yo nos inclinamos hacia delante para poder leer.

Hemos aprendido que: los Kaiju pueden controlar las acciones de las personas hasta un determinado punto, también depende de si la persona tiene o no una mente fuerte. Un Kaiju es muy rápido con la autocuración. También pueden borrar las mentes de los humanos hasta cierto punto. Los sentidos de un Kaiju son mucho más agudos que los de los seres humanos, pueden ver claramente en la oscuridad, oler las emociones de los humanos y escuchar los latidos del corazón. Un Kaiju es más fuerte y más rápido que los humanos con reflejos increíbles. La sangre de un Kaiju es fría, menos la de los Kaiju que, como Belloc, nacieron del fuego.

—Hhhmm... —comenzó Lea—. Eso de ver en la oscuridad no se aplicar a ti, a menos que seas muy torpe —se rió entre dientes. La miré burlonamente.

—Controlar las mentes y borrar recuerdos... —murmuré.

"Eso suena fascinante, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ello como una violación de la mente" —pensé.

—Tu oído es menos agudo que el de la mayoría de Kaijus, pero supongo que eso es normal, eres mitad humano después de todo —dijo Matt.

— ¿Pero qué pasa con lo de pa... Belloc pudiendo hablar conmigo? —dije. Aun no estaba tan acostumbrado a llamarle 'papá', y pensé que llamarle así sería... bueno, ya tengo una madre y un padre. Incluso si no son mis padres biológicos.

— ¿Tal vez pudo ser una conexión mental entre padre e hijo? —preguntó Lea.

Miré el reloj y sacudí a Lea para hacerla regresar de sus pensamientos.

—Hola chicos, faltan veinte minutos para que empiece la escuela —dije.

Matt pasó la puerta y Lea le siguió sin hacer ruido. Suspiré mientras caminaba lentamente hacia mis hermanos, ese día no me concentraría en la clase, estaba seguro.

POV 3ª PERSONA

Barnes se apoyó contra uno de los pilares de color rojo-bloque de soporte del edificio escolar; sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho mientras observaba a los niños de todas las edades entrando por las puertas. Había estado allí durante más de una hora ya y casi había decidido dejarlo todo de lado e ir a por un poco de café cuando finalmente los vio. Tres niños caminaban por la acera en frente de la escuela, cada uno diferente del otro.

El primero era un chico de pelo negro de unos diez años, con un aire de arrogancia iba presidiendo a los otros. Escupió un chicle sobre la carretera, rodando los ojos cuando la niña, con un remolino de rizos de color marrón rojizo por cabello y penetrantes ojos verdes, le reprendió nada silenciosamente por ese gesto. Ella parecía tener solo cinco años, sin embargo su voz se hizo eco perfectamente todo el camino hasta el otro lado de la calle. Barnes escuchó con interés.

—Matt, ¿por qué haces eso? ¿De verdad tenemos que recoger la basura de nuestro hermano mayor? ¡Vale siempre recoge su basura y es un año más joven que tú! —el otro niño, de cabello rubio y que iba detrás de ellos, sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Sí, Matt. Lea tiene razón. Pasamos por esto todos los días, ¿no puedes cambiar eso y recoger tú mismo la basura?

Barnes resopló.

"Este chico tiene una buena actitud" —pensó.

Una campana sonó en la distancia.

— ¡Mierda! —el mayor, Matt, exclamó, empezando a correr— ¡Esa es la campana, chicos! ¡Toda vuestra perorata va a hacer que llegue tarde! —corrió hacía las puertas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de Barnes mientras se precipitaba por ellas.

Los otros dos, Vale y Lea, no parecían preocupados.

—Él sabe que la escuela no empieza hasta dentro de otros diez minutos, ¿verdad? —preguntó el niño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Nope —respondió su hermana, haciendo restallar la "p".

Se reían a punto de pasar a través de las puertas, cuando una banda de niños que no se veían muy amistosos les cerró el paso.

—Oh, mira, si son bobo uno y boba dos —bromeó un niño robusto, con mucha densidad corporal. Vale dejó de reír al instante, su cara retorciéndose en una mueca.

—Dejadnos en paz, Troy. No tengo ganas de aguantarte.

El abusón sonrió, moviéndose en la trayectoria del niño una vez más.

—Bueno, ¿no es tierno?. El retardado cree que tiene opción.

Barnes levantó una ceja.

"¿Bobo? ¿Retardado? ¿Quién se cree que es ese niño? —se preguntó mientras un pequeño grupo de niños comenzó a formarse— Bueno, tal vez los maestros van a verlo y poner fin a este comportamiento"

No hubo suerte. El agresor fue tomando cada vez más confianza y egocentrismo por la reciente atención, con maestros a la vista o no. Vale gruñó.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Troy? —preguntó, con los puños apretados.

Troy sonrió de nuevo.

—Vamos a ver, ¿qué hay de tu dinero para el almuerzo, el dinero para el almuerzo de tu hermana y eso...? —contestó, señalando la capucha roja de gran tamaño del niño pequeño.

Vale negó con la cabeza.

—Lo dudo —su hermana pequeña se colocó detrás de él ccuando las fosas nasales del matón se agrandaron.

El muchacho levantó el puño y Vale se estiró desafiante. Barnes tenía la sensación de que eso ocurria con frecuencia.

"Bueno —pensó—, no pasará hoy"

Con un solo paso se colocó entre los dos chicos, agarró el puño de Troy y se le quedó mirando a los ojos.

—Sugiero que vayas al despacho del director, muchacho —ordenó en voz baja, encontrando la mirada obstinada del acosador.

—Lo que sea —respondió, mirando desde Barnes a Vale.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Te golpeare más tarde, White —articuló.

De repente se hizo un clic en la mente de Barnes. Había encontrado al chico que había estado buscando.

POV VALE

Parpadeé. ¿Qué ha pasado? Hace un segundo estábamos en medio de una nueva "sesión tirón" con Troy y al siguiente ¿un tipo interfiere antes de que pase algo? Por un momento me quedé allí, mirando como Troy, así como sus matones, se fueron. Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de la vista me voltee hacía el hombre.

—Gracias, ¿señor...?

—Oh —soltó después de un momento—. Me puedes llamar Blitz.

Levanté una ceja. ¿Un adulto que no quiere que lo llame señor? Eso es nuevo.

—Umm, bueno, gracias... Blitz, yo...

Iba a continuar, pero sentí un tirón en mi sudadera. Miré hacia abajo hacía Lea y murmuré "¿Qué?"

Me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¡Mírale! —susurró con gran urgencia.

Mire al adulto de nuevo.

—Todavía no sé qué..., oh.

Era el mismo hombre de su dibujo. ¡Sabía que deberíamos haber hecho la investigación esa mañana!

* * *

 **¡Otro más! ¡R &R por favor!**

 **¿Puedes creer?**


	9. Preguntas y bromas

**Capítulo ocho: Preguntas y bromas**

* * *

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para pensar, el hombre, Blitz, nos miró y dijo:

—Vuestro apellido es White, ¿verdad?

Parpadeé ante la pregunta. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Lea había asentido. El hombre sonrió.

—Me gustaría poder haceros algunas preguntas.

No vi nada de malo en ello, pero dije:

—Mientras no perdamos tiempo de clase.

Parecía que aceptó mi condición y nos llevó hacía un lugar un poco apartado.

—Está bien, ¿cuáles son vuestros nombres completos y vuestra edad? —vaya, no se anda por las ramas, pero me hacía sentir como si estuviera siendo interrogado, aunque de todos modos respondí.

—Valentine White, tengo 9 años. Esta es mi hermana Lea White, de 5 años —parecía sorprendido por nuestras edades, pero rápidamente continuó.

—Y vosotros y vuestra familia estabais en el desierto hace unos días —no era una pregunta.

Me alarmé por eso y traté de inventar una excusa, cuando Lea dijo "sí" tranquila. La miré en estado de shock, pero Blitz parecía triunfante y continuó su interrogatorio.

—Entonces, ¿me podéis decir algo sobre el Kaiju gigante con el que estuvisteis hablando? —tanto Lea como yo nos callamos sin saber qué decir.

Él sonrió, viendose tranquilo, y nos preguntó lo que supuse que era su pregunta principal.

— ¿Cómo es que Belloc, el rey de los Kaiju, os vio pero no os mató? —me quedé en silencio, pero Lea estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando sonó la campana.

Volví en mi.

—La campana, tenemos que irnos —me apresuré a decir y me alejé con Lea a paso rápido.

No tenía ni idea de como sabía él todo eso, pero sabía que no había terminado con sus preguntas. Sin embargo, en este momento no pude evitar pensar 'salvado por la campana'.

* * *

— ¡Oye, Vale! ¡VALE! —escuche una voz que me llamaba. Salí de mi trance para mirar la cara llena de pecas de mi amigo, Nick Liam.

— ¿Qué pasa? —sonreí mientras se sentaba a mi lado— ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?"

—Bueno, viajamos a España, fue increíble. _Puedo hablar español ahora_ —dijo. ( _Nota de la Traductora: la frase en cursiva ya estaba en español en la obra original_ )

— ¿Quién era ese tipo con el que estabas hablando? —dijo una voz femenina.

Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con los ojos verde bosque de mi otra amiga, Kia Munch.

—No lo sé, quería hacernos algunas preguntas a Lea y a mí. Fuimos salvados por la campana.

—Él no me dio la impresión de ser un policía o algo así —dijo Kia, pensativa.

— ¿Qué hay de tus vacaciones? —preguntó Nick.

—Bastante interesantes, chicos —sonreí. 'Interesante' sería un eufemismo—. Fuimos al desierto, para conocerme a mi mismo y volver —dije. Vaya, no se suponía que lo último tuviera que decirlo en voz alta...

— ¿Qué quieres decir con 'conocerte a ti mismo'? —prefuntó Kia.

—Nada, nada... —dije, no estaba preparado para decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a mis mejores amigos, que soy adoptado.

— ¡¿Fuiste al desierto?! ¡¿Cuándo fue eso?! —preguntó Nick.

—Ante ayer —dije, desconcertado por lo que pudo pasar para que el feliz y despreocupado de Nick se preocuoase.

— ¡Hubo dos Kaiju combatiendo en el desierto ese día! Uno de ellos era uno verde, y el otro era...

—Belloc —dije, intentando hacer que sonara como una pregunta.

Nick parecía sorprendido.

— ¡S-sí! ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¡Nunca prestas atención a ese tipo de noticias! —dijo sorprendido, mientras nos dirijamos a la clase de historia.

—Os lo diré, pero... mantenedlo en secreto —les dije.

Nick asintió furiosamente, su cabello castaño rebotaba. Kia asintió lentamente.

—Yo lo vi.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— ¡Shhhh! —dije en un tono serio—. Vi el comienzo de la lucha. Entonces mamá y papá se asustaron y nos fuimos.

—Por supuesto, el gran Valentine no tiene miedo —dijo Kia burlonamente, sentadose en su asiento a mi lado.

—Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en toda mi vida —le dije en serio.

—No se te puede culpar —murmuró Nick.

La profesora de historia, Nancy, llegó en ese momento. Tuve una idea repentina.

—Nick —susurré—. Sabes, con toda la televisión que has visto, ¿sabés lo que es MEGTAF?

Para mi alivio, asintió.

—Cualquiera que esté interesado en los Kaiju sabe lo que es —al ver mi mirada interrogante, explicó—. Ellos cazan y matan a los Kaiju, Belloc es su objetivo principal.

Di un grito ahogado, sus palabras resonando en mi cabeza. Salvado por la campana. Pero si MEGTAF ya sabe que estuve en el desierto, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

* * *

—Si los Kaijus son tan poderosos, ¿qué tipo de poderes podrías tener? —preguntó Lea esa noche. Yo le había dicho que Blitz no era un hombre de confianza, y lo que realmente era MEGTAF, es decir, la próxima vez que nos lo encontremos debemos tener una historia planeada... aunque no podía pensar en nada creíble.

Ella estaba dibujando (que sorpresa) y yo estaba leyendo por enésima vez el libro que Matt nos había dado. Su reacción cuando le hablamos de Blitz fue bastante cómica, tuve que recordarle que no éramos los ángeles de Charlie. Pero cuando le dije sobre MEGTAF... yo no sabía que Matt pudiera parecerse tanto a un lobo enojado.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Belloc sobre eso? —dijo Matt, levantando la vista de su tarea de geografía. Suspiré.

—Lo he intentado, pero no me responde —dije, tratando de no sentirme abandonado.

Sólo había conocido a mi padre durante unos minutos y luego ya casi desapareció de mi vida.

De nuevo.

—Podríamos tratar de averiguarlo —dijo Lea.

—Y eso sería... ¿cómo? —pregunté desconfiado.

Amo a Lea, pero cuando ella se pone así hace cosas que podrían ser peligrosas para mi salud mental y física.

—En realidad, no lo sé —se encogió de hombros.

—Típico —oí a Matt murmurar. Lea lo miró con rabia y ella saltó de la silla.

—Voy a bañarme —anunció ella y salió corriendo de la habitación, al baño.

— ¿Espera, ahora? ¡Tengo mis zapatos allí! Voy a ir a practicar fútbol con Diego y Jake, ¡y esos son mis zapatos de la suerte! —dijo Matt desesperadamente. El sonido del agua no paró, Lea tenía debe de estar llenando la bañera.

— ¿Por qué no esperas y los coges más tarde? —dije mientras seguía a Matt hacia el baño— Lea se va a enojar.

— ¡Lea siempre pasa la mitad de una hora en el baño! —gritó Matt, abriendo la puerta y entrando en el baño.

Me apoyé en la pared, mi hermano nunca aprendería.

— ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?! —la intensa voz de Lea se hizo eco en el cuarto de baño. Ella estaba a medio vestir.

—Vengo a coger mis zapatos, pequeño monstruo —Matt rodó los ojos.

—Hay algo que se llama 'privacidad', Matty —le dije a Matt, que frunció el ceño ante el apodo.

Él cogió sus zapatos, puso una mano en la bañera y nos empapó a Lea y a mí con agua.

—Lo que sea —dijo con arrogancia.

Lea me miró y yo sabía que ella estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. _¡Si Matthew disfrutaba mojandonos, no se quedaría fuera!_

POV TERCERA PERSONA

Tanto Vale como Lea levantaron los brazos y desearón con todas sus fuerzas mojar a su hermano.

Lo último que vio Matt fue a sus hermanos flexionando los brazos hacia él, con miradas idénticas de odio en sus rostros. Entonces, llegó el agua.

El deseo de Vale y Lea no perdió tiempo, pero salió con más fuerza de lo que ellos esperaban, ya que toda el agua de la bañera se fue volando con mucha fuerza y terminó cayendo sobre Matthew, le mojó completamente y le hizo caer.

— ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAA! —entonces se asustarón un poco. Su madre no era alguien que debieran enfadar.

Sin embargo, se acordaron, esto ocurrió mágicamente... Por si acaso, pusieron los mejores ojos de cachorrito que pudierón poner.

Marie White nunca había tenido una noche más desastrosa. Cuando entró en el cuarto de baño no sólo era un completo lío, con champús, jabones y toallas tiradas por el suelo, sino que también estaba completamente inundado.

Para su sorpresa, la bañera estaba completamente vacía, Lea estaba a medio vestir y Vale se inclinaba como en estado de shock contra la pared, ambos con caras lastimosas, mientras que el sin cerebro de su hijo mayor estaba en el suelo, completamente empapado, como si hubuera sido él el que tomó el baño.

— ¡Matthew! —gritó furiosamente—. ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! ¡Será mejor que limpies esto antes de ir a jugar al fútbol! ¡Vale y Lea, no podéis seguir así de mojados o vais a pillar un resfriado! —ella realmente no entiendo que Matt había sido la víctima de sus hermanos, y no al revés.

—Para tu información, _**mami**_ , no fue mi culpa, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Fueron TUS niños que lanzarón el agua sobre mí, por arte de magia! —Marie se sorprendió, nunca antes la había llamado mami, sólo unas pocas veces cuando estaba realmente enojado.

— ¡Además, casi me ahogo, gracias por preguntar! —continuó—. Pero no te preocupes, si muero ahogado, ¡antes me aseguraré de dejar el baño en buenas condiciones! —terminó con sarcasmo.

Marie miró a sus hijos más pequeños. Se veían totalmente confundido. Además, el agua no podría haber surgido de la bañera mágicamente. ¿Podría?

—Vosotros dos, id y poneros algo de ropa seca —no se dio cuenta de las expresiones alegres de Vale y Lea mientras corrían fuera de la habitación.

— ¡Lo hicimos! —susurró Vale excitado— ¡Lo hicimos!

Lea rió

—Parece que el poder sale de nosotros dos... —comentó Lea, excitada.

—... ¡Juntos hicimos eso! —terminó Vale con una sonrisa.

— ¡Malvado! —dijeron juntos.

—Imagina todas las travesuras que podríamos hacer —dijo Lea.

—Shush, quiero escuchar esto —dijo Vale, ya que sus oídos se tensaron para escuchar a su madre.

Mientras tanto, Marie iba a salir del cuarto de baño, pero se detuvo en la puerta.

—Mmmm Matt —le dijo a su hijo, que estaba de pie en el suelo—. Vas a tomar ventaja y bañarte tú primero... porque ya estás completamente mojado —ella se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación, dejando a un furioso Matthew atrás.

Lea y Vale se morían de la risa.

— ¡Somos un gran equipo! —Vale exclamó entre risas. Lea rió.

—Sí —dijo ella—. Lo somos.

* * *

 **¡Otro más! ¡REVIEW!**

 **¿Sugerencia para capítulos posteriores? Las necesito.**

 **¿Puedes creer?**


	10. Febril agonia

**De acuerdo, este capítulo no es tan bueno como los otros, por lo que me perdonadme por eso.**

 **Capítulo nueve: Febril agonía**

* * *

—Cajón abierto —dijo Matthew. El cajón se mantuvo inmóvil.

Estábamos en nuestra habitación más tarde esa noche. Matt nos había estado persiguiendo por lo que hicimos en el baño (aunque le explicamos que fue un accidente) y ahora parecía curioso acerca de si él podía hacer eso también. Así que estaba tratando de hacer "magia" que leyó en un libro mental.

Lea rió.

—Trata de hacerlo por ti misma, si es así de fácil —se quejó Matt. Lea lo miró.

—Cajón abierto —dijo ella. Vi con asombro cómo el cajón se abrió un poco. Lea se volvió hacia Matt con una expresión de triunfo de su cara.

— ¡Te dije que podía hacerlo! —ella se rió— Lo sentí, fue increíble.

—Sí, pero lo que hicisteis en el baño sin duda requiere más magia —dijo Matt. Lea me miró directamente a los ojos.

Suspiré y cerré el libro.

—Mira, Lea —comencé—. Soy mitad Kaiju, pero no soy capaz de hacer magia.

Aún así, esa mirada determinada no desapareció.

—Sé que lo hiciste en el cuarto de baño. Sé que deberíamos intentarlo. Ayúdame —pidió encarecidamente.

No quería hacer nada, estaba empezando a tener un dolor de cabeza y me sentía mucho calor. Suspiré de nuevo, pero obedecí, no obstante.

—Cajón abierto —dijimos ambos al unísono.

Decir que estaba sorprendido sería una subestimación.

Tan pronto como los cajones salieron de sitio, no uno, sino todos los cajones del armario de un tirón, como balas, y no se detuvieron allí. Tenía que agacharme para evitar que uno me golpease.

— ¿Qué... en el sangriento infierno? —pregunté lentamente.

Matt me estaba mirando con una mirada de asombro en su rostro, y Lea, de asombro.

— ¡Fue grandioso! —ella se rió y Matt comenzó a poner las cosas en su lugar.

Mis movimientos habían parecido tan naturales, sin embargo.

—No pude sentir nada, Le —dije.

El rostro de Lea se mostró decaído.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó en voz baja. Asenti.

—No te preocupes, pequeña vidente —no me sentía nada bien ahora. En absoluto.

La voz de mi madre que decía que nos fuéramos ya a la cama interrumpió nuestra conversación. Nos despedimos el uno al otro y luego Lea se fue a su habitación, mientras que Matt y yo nos metimos en nuestras respectivas camas. Estaba completamente agotado, todas las revelaciones de hace unos días hasta ahora debían de estar cobrando su precio en ese momento. Justo antes de que me quedé dormido, sentí una presencia familiar.

 _Yo estaba de pie en un lugar negro, rodeado de oscuridad. No podía ver, tocar ni oler nada. Estaba solo en ese mundo de oscuridad._

— _¿Dónde estoy? —pregunté en voz alta._

 _Empecé a caminar, con la esperanza de ver un rayo de luz y encontrar una manera de salir de allí, pero no encontré ninguna. Seguí caminando, con una sensación terrible de cansancio y frío. El silencio estaba sonando en mis oídos, alarmado de que mi respiración era lo único que era capaz de escuchar. Dejé de caminar y me deslice hacía abajo hasta que me quedé sentado. Flexione las piernas y las envolví con mis brazos. Me quedé allí sentado así durante mucho tiempo._

 _De repente, empecé a sentir un cambio en la temperatura de la habitación. Ya no estaba fría; en cambio, la temperatura había subido hasta que se sintió en un calor confortable. Empecé a entrar en pánico cuando el calor seguía aumentando; me hacía sentir enfermo. Me derrumbé en el suelo, sintiendo una presencia por encima de mí._

— _Para, para, ¡PARA! ¡POR FAVOR, YA BASTA! —rogué._

 _La temperatura bajó un poco, lo suficiente para ser capaz de respirar correctamente. Me puse de pie de forma temblorosa y me di cuenta de que la parte izquierda de mi cuerpo no me respondía._

 _Sabía que había alguien invisible que me miraba desde arriba. Miré hacia arriba, y la sensación de ser observado regresó._

— _¡¿Quién eres tú?! —grité— ¡¿Qué quieres de mi?! —mis gritos resonarón en la oscuridad._

 _Todo mi cuerpo estaba entumecido del miedo al oír una risa oscura. El suelo debajo de mí parecía desaparecer._

 _Negrura, mis gritos, y la frialdad que me rodeaba de nuevo al caer... y caer... y caer..._

 _Aterricé en una habitación blanca. Me di cuenta de que era un hospital. Había una mujer sentada en una cama, además de mí. Tenía el pelo castaño corto y sus ojos..._

— _Sus ojos son como los mios —soné sorprendido._

 _Ámbar marrón, exactamente la misma forma. Con un sobresalto, me di cuenta de que estaba viendo a mi madre por primera vez en mi vida. Parecía extrañamente similar a Lea._

— _Mamá... —susurré._

 _Mi madre no parecía capaz de verme. Se movió un poco y me di cuenta de una cosa bastante obvia: su vientre era redondo y enorme. Podía detectar los latidos del corazón del bebé no nacido. De mí. Ella tuvo una contracción y me di cuenta que ese era el momento. Estaba naciendo. La oscuridad me rodeó de nuevo. Vi a mi madre otra vez, y me vi a mi mismo como un bebé. Mini-yo estaba berreando y mirando a esa mujer que me dio a luz. Me acerqué a la cama de mi madre y la miré. Me di cuenta de que estaba completamente inmóvil, mini-yo todavía berreaba._

— _Mamá, despierta —susurré, olvidando que era invisible—. Mamá, te necesito —le dije, señalando a mini-yo._

 _Mis gritos se hicieron más fuertes, y me di cuenta que algo estaba mal. Escuché con ansiedad, pero, para mi horror, no la oía respirar, ni un solo latido cardíacos. Esperé que se moviera, el calor me hería como nunca antes. Algo estaba mal..._

 _Oí el eco de los gritos desgarradores. Ahora era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba mal con mi madre. Fue un descubrimiento tan horrible; un gran sentimiento de pérdida y dolor me atacó. Aunque hayan pasado nueve años, se sentía como si ella acabase de morir hace un momento._

Estaba asustado, no sabía dónde estaba, y mi cuerpo dolía y tenía un calor incluso más asfixiante que antes.

— ¡Vale! ¡Despierta! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Abrí los ojos y continue gritando.

"Matt —pensé— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaré gritando?"

No me preocupaba mucho de todas formas, todo en lo que podía pensar era en mi difunta madre tumbada en la cama. Empecé a sentir náuseas, pensé que me pondría enfermo.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! —escuche las voces de mis padres y de Lea entrando.

Contuve mis gritos, pero no pude contener mis sollozos y gemidos.

—Mamá —llame. El nombre se sentía tan suave, se sentía tan bbien pronunciarlo, por lo que, llorando, lo repetí una y otra vez.

—Cálmate, Vale, estoy aquí —oí a mi madre adoptiva hablar.

Pero esta vez era diferente.

Yo estaba llorando, llamando a mi madre, la que nunca supe que tenía hasta ese momento, la que nunca habría permitido que nada me hiciese llorar... la que estaba muerta. Nunca había tan honda una perdida, hasta ese momento. Sentí que alguien tocaba mi mejilla.

— ¡Oh, Dios mio, está ardiendo! ¡Julian, coge un termómetro! —escuche.

Todo desapareció en una falta de definición de formas indefinidas.

"Yo la maté —pensé con un sentimiento de angustia, sintiendo lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo—. La maté al vivir, yo la asesiné al nacer. ¡Por favor perdóname, mamá! Por favor, perdóname..."

Sabía que tenía que perdonarme por lo sucedido.

Y también sabía, pensé cuando el calor se volvió a apoderar de mí, que me llevaría toda la vida conseguirlo.

* * *

 **¡REVIEW!**

 **¿Puedes creer?**


	11. Kmenawe y pesadillas

**Demon Child capítulo diez: Kmenawe y pesadillas**

* * *

POV MARIE

Los siguientes días fueron como una pesadilla. Vale no recuperó la conciencia; él tenía una fiebre muy alta que no bajó por mucho que tratamos. Le dabamos de comer como pudimos. A medida que pasaban los días estábamos cada vez más nerviosos y preocupados. Su enfermedad era tan inesperada como intensa. Lea no habló; ella sólo rondaba alrededor de la habitación de Vale como una sombra, sus ojos no tenían brillo y estaban vacíos. Matt estaba irritable y agresivo, Julian no era capaz de centrarse en nada, y a mi... se me iba de la cabeza de la preocupación.

No sé por qué, pero creo que Vale ha estado actuando... diferente desde que le dijimos que era adoptado. Habrá sido un gran shock, mi pobre pequeño, y no podía dejar de preguntarme si la fiebre estaba, de alguna manera, conectada a eso.

Fuera de casa actuábamos normal, pero de puertas adentro nuestros ojos se mantenían en el piso superior, o mirábamos la silla vacía cuando comiamos. Fue como si Vale hubiese muerto.

POV VALE

Abrí los ojos y miré alrededor. No podía ver nada, sólo un espacio oscuro. Lo único que recordaba era el terrible calor y luego nada. Ahora que lo pienso, el calor seguía allí, pero no era tan fuerte...

Me di la vuelta y casi me desmayo por la conmoción. Mi padre estaba en el cuarto mirándome fijamente.

—P-Papá —jadeé—. ¿Cómo...? Yo... ¿Dónde estamos? —espeté, todavía en estado de shock.

—Estás soñando —respondió él simplemente— Yo quería verte. Y hablar contigo.

Tenía la sensación de que había algo más que no me decía.

—Está bien... así que ¿de qué quieres hablar? —le pregunté casualmente, pero en mi interior estaba muy nervioso.

—Bueno, he estado tratando de hablar contigo desde hace unos días, pero no me respondiste. Así que empecé a investigar el porque... y he descubierto algunas cosas muy interesantes... —se interrumpió sonriendo.

La realización me golpeó como un ladrillo.

—Has visto algunos de mis recuerdos —susurré congelado por el horror.

Belloc asintió y se acercó a mí. Empecé a retroceder, tratando de despertar, pero no pude... no pude...

Mi espalda se golpeó con algo y no pude retroceder más.

— ¿Por qué quieres irte tan rápido? —se rió oscuramente— Mejor quedate. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar...

POV LEA

No podía soportarlo.

No podía soportar ver a mi hermano tumbado en la cama, inmóvil, pálido y, aparentemente, sin vida. Era demasiado para mí. No sabía mucho sobre las fiebres, así que no podía dejar de preguntarme si existía la posibilidad Vale fuera a... No, no permitiría que la idea se formase en mi mente...

Sabía que no podía quedarme sentada. Tenía que hacer algo. Así que empecé a investigar. En internet, libros, revistas...

Ahora, en este momento, estaba usando Google. Echando un vistazo a la puerta de nuevo, volví la vista al ordenador .

"Kaiju" —escribí.

Termino japonés de "monstruo".

—Entonces, ¿por qué los llamamos Kaiju? —me pregunté a mi misma brevemente antes de continuar mi investigación.

"Enfermedad Kaiju"

No se sabe si los Kaiju pueden enfermar o morir a causa de una enfermedad.

—Genial, justo lo que estaba buscando —suspiré. Entonces se me ocurrió algo.

"Conexión mental"

Me encontré leyendas y cosas falsas, pero cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencida, un enlace me llamó la atención.

Kmenawe: Sin darse cuenta de sus capacidades.

La curiosidad se hizo presente y presione el enlace. Empecé a leer pero me detuve en un párrafo:

... Un enlace kmenawe se puede crear entre humanos y no humanos también. Depende de la especie no humana, pero por lo general es más fuerte cuando uno de los miembros de la familia posee magia, incluso la magia más pequeña y cuanto más jóvenes son, mejor será la conexión. Esto significa que ellos pueden compartir el poder y la energía; Cuando uno de ellos es herido, el otro se siente como perdiera una parte de ti mismo. Se les ayuda con la magia, la curación y la...

Dejé de leer allí, el corazón en la garganta.

...Humano y no humano...

Vale y yo, humano y mitad humano.

... Poseer magia... mamá solía decirme que hacía cosas extrañas cuando era pequeña, ¿cómo si de repente estallara en el armario cuando tenía dos años?

...Cuanto más pequeños son... Nací cuando Vale ya estaba en la familia...

...Compartir el poder y la energía... las cosas que hicimos en el baño y el dormitorio, la forma en que había incrcementado el poder cuando lo hicimos juntos...

...Habilidades especiales... Vale siempre me había llamado Pequeña Vidente...

...La pérdida de una parte de ti mismo... ¿no me había estado sintiendo dividida, fuera del mundo desde Vale cayó enfermo?

...Se les ayuda con la magia... Cuando Vale me ayudó fue mucho más intensa la reacción...

Todo encajaba, pensé asombrada. Todo encaja. Soy su Kmenawe. Soy su Kmenawe y él es el mío.

...Y la curación ...

Un segundo…

Curación.

Cerré el ordenador y fui a la habitación de mi hermano. Sostuve su mano ardiente con fuerza, tratando de concentrarme en la curación, hacer que la dolencia se fuera. Él no reaccionó.

—Por favor... Vale, despierta —susurré—. Vale, vuelve a mí. Nada es lo mismo sin ti. Te quiero aquí... conmigo. Por favor, vuelve. Despierta.

Lo repetí como un mantra por lo que parecieron horas. Creo que me quedé dormida, sin soltar su mano.

POV Vale

— ¿Asi que has estado bajo el cuidado de esas personas que desde entonces? —preguntó con rabia. Durante su interrogatorio yo había mantenido los ojos en el suelo. No me atreví a mirarle. Estaba asustado.

—No —le contesté en voz baja—. Estuve en el orfanato hasta que tuve tres años. Los Whitw me adoptaron y se encargaron de mí, incluso desde entonces—terminé. Mi padre no había tomado bien la noticia de la muerte de mi madre. Mi madre, Margaret. Sólo lo sabía que porque sentí un poco de sus emociones a través de nuestro enlace.

Sinceramente, no podía entender por qué estaba tan enojado con mi familia. Él debería estar contento de que me adoptaran. En realidad, eso no habría sucedido si él, mi padre, hubiera estado allí cuando nací. Pero no, él había abandonado a mi madre con su hijo no nacido. Me pregunté por qué, pero no estaba en condiciones de hacer preguntas.

—Eso lo resuelve entonces —salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar a mi padre hablando—. Voy a ir a verte, Duncan.

Me quedé boquiabierto.

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡No puedes venir a verme, mis padres van a flipar! Y me llamo Vale, no Duncan.

Belloc no dudó en su respuesta, pero él frunció el ceño cuando me referí a los White como mis padres.

—No, necesito ir y obtener respuestas ppor mí mismo. No te preocupes por tus tutores, Duncan —enfatizó—. Estaré... presentable. Espérame mañana por la noche.

— ¿De qué manera vas a estar tú-? —note una sensación, como de atracción triste, que corría a través del enlace.

—Tengo mis maneras.

No podía soportarlo más. Empecé a pensar con todas mis fuerzas.

"Déjame salir de aquí. Por favor, ayuda. ¡Quiero salir, quiero salir, quiero salir, salir, salir!"

Una fuerza sobrenatural me levantó y todo se desvaneció de nuevo.

POV LEA

Me desperte sobresaltada por un movimiento en mi mano. Abrí los ojos y me quedé sin aliento. Mi kmenawe lloriqueaba y no dejaba de moverse, pero la friebe ya no estaba allí.

—Ayuda... —murmuró— ¡Quiero salir, quiero salir, quiero salir, salir, salir! —gritó.

Cogí su mano y comence a murmurar "Vuelve", todo de nuevo. Después de un rato, me apretó la mano casi dolorosamente, dejó escapar un pequeño grito y se sentó de repente en la cama. Cuando abrió los ojos me quedé helada. Sus ojos que habían sido marrones, ahora eran de un verde bioluminiscente con pupilas como rendijas.

—Lea —dijo y me sonrió.

Él estaba bien. La sonrisa desapareció tan pronto como notó mis ojos asustados. Vale se estremeció y abrió la boca.

—Él va a venir.

* * *

 **¡Dun Dun DUUUN!**

 **¿Puedes creer?**


	12. Despertar

**Demon Child capítulo once: Despertar**

* * *

Tomé una respiración profunda, y me sorprendí de la sensación de frescura que atravesó mis pulmones, como si nunca antes hubiera respirado de verdad.

Decidí levantarme, pues no había nadie allí, pero tuve una sorpresa.

Tan pronto como estuve de pie, mis piernas cedieron, doblándoseme las rodillas. Gemí de dolor, pero de alguna manera logré levantarme y, poco a poco, empecé a caminar hacia la puerta. Aunque me tropecé unas cuantas veces.

Escuché voces silenciadas en mi camino abajo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en la cama?" —no dejaba de preguntarme.

Cuando bajé el último escalón, me di cuenta de que mi familia estaba en la sala de estar. Antes de anunciar mi presencia, traté de escuchar la conversación.

—Él me despertó, gritando como si lo estuvieran matando —escuché a papá decir.

— ¿Cuándo va a terminar esto? —reflexionó mamá.

Levanté las cejas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en la cama? —pregunté, mostrándome ante mi familia.

Todos se callaron; obviamente no esperaban que apareciera. Lea corrió hacia mí.

— ¡Estas bien! —gritó, saltando a mis brazos y casi haciéndome caer. Tropecé y Lea me soltó.

—No te ves bien —dijo. Me miré en el espejo. No me veía bien. Mi cabello estaba desordenado, mis ojos brillaban febrilmente y tenía un rubor permanente en mis mejillas.

—Estoy bien —murmuré—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en la cama? —pregunté, yendo a sentarme en el sofá. Mamá se acercó a mí.

— Señorito Valentine, estás muy enfermo, ahora tienes que volver a la cama —dijo pacientemente.

— ¡Me siento bien! —en realidad, era una mentira piadosa. No me sentía bien al 100%, pero lo suficiente para mantenerme alejado de la cama— Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado enfermo?

Mamá hizo una pausa.

—Has tenido la fiebre más alta que he visto.

—Llegamos a pensar que moririas —susurró Matt—. Estuviste inconsciente durante cinco días.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Cinco días?

— ¿Cinco días? —repetí en estado de shock. Papá asintió con la cabeza.

Hablamos durante un tiempo, pero mamá casi me arrastró hasta la cama. Al menos dejó que mis hermanos se quedaran.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Matt.

—Sí. No. ¡No lo sé! —suspiré frustrado— Tengo un poco de fiebre, pero nada más.

—Estábamos muy asustados, pensábamos que te perdíamos —Lea susurró.

—Oye, no voy a ir a ninguna parte —me reí—. Entonces, ¿qué pasó cuando me encontraste, Matt?

—Fue horrible, estabas gritando como si estuvieras muriendo, dando vueltas y retorciéndote como loco. Te moví por diez minutos, antes de que pudiera despertarte. Entonces empezaste a murmurar "Mamá, mamá...", pero no parecía que estuvieras llamando a nuestra madre, Vale.

Me estremecí, el sueño de hace cinco días regresó con fuerza a mi cabeza.

—Eso es porque yo no la estaba llamando —susurré—. Dime —comencé— ¿Cuándo me desperté?

—Ayer, dijiste 'él va a venir' y luego te dormiste de nuevo —respondió Lea. La realización la golpeó mientras su rostro cambiaba a una expresión de horror.

Matt abrió grandemente los ojos.

—Oh, demonios —dijo en voz baja.

—Será esta noche —dije— No sé por qué quiere visitarme, quiero decir, sí, él ahora sabe que mi made está muerta, pero ¿por qué visitarme en persona? ¿Qué quiere? —me pregunté en voz alta

—Creo que a ti —murmuró Matt. Lea y yo lo miramos sorprendidos, y sentí que había hielo en mi estómago.

—Sólo piensa lógicamente —comenzó Matt— Ha pensado durante todos estos años que tu madre te cuidaba, Vale, pero ahora descubre que no es así. Pensará que, como es tu único pariente vivo, tiene derecho a cuidar de ti.

—Pero mamá y papá adoptaron legalmente a Vale —protestó Lea.

—No se preocupará por esas cosas —murmuré.Si estaba preocupado antes, ahora estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

—No vamos a dejar que te lleve —me aseguró Matt.

—También, él no podrá llevarte, no sin llevarme a mi también, de todos modos —dijo Lea. Viendo que la miramos como si estuviera loca, ella rápidamente se explicó—. Encontré algunas cosas muy interesantes...

Ella entonces dio una explicación de que debido a mi herencia y bla, bla, bla, ella y yo teníamos algún tipo de conexión, era todo muy bueno y esas cosas, pero no sabía en qué maneras podía afectarme eso.

—Vosotros dos sois... Kngggawe —dijo Matt. Tuve que poner una mano sobre mi boca para evitar reírme.

—Kmenawe —dijo Lea lentamente.

—Kmeggg... ¡ughr! Vamos a llamarlo Nawe, es más fácil de pronunciar —dijo Matt molesto. Sonreí.

— ¿Entonces, Nawe? —preguntó Lea. Asenti.

—Nawe.

Mi cabeza estaba girando con la nueva información. Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Oí dos sobresaltados jadeos y abrí los ojos rápidamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté. Matt y Lea tenían los ojos muy abiertos.

—Hazlo otra vez —ordenó Lea. Parpadeé.

— ¿Hacer qué otra vez?

—Eso... esa cosa... —Lea inspiró y luego respiró. Levanté una ceja.

— ¿Por qué debería…?

— ¡Sólo hazlo! —gritó Matt. Yo retrocedí un poco.

—Está bien, está bien... —tomé aire... y tuve la mayor conmoción de mi vida.

En lugar de respirar aire, como siempre fue y siempre debería ser, yo..

—Imposible —murmuró Matt.

—Aliento de fuego —susurró Lea con asombro.

Respiré aire una vez más, viéndome asombrado mientras las llamas escapaban de mi boca. Comencé a sonreír.

—Eso... eso es... —comenzó Matt.

—…¡Asombroso! —sonreí enormemente. Lea sonrió y Matt la miró fijamente.

—Pareces un niño con un juguete nuevo —ella rió entre dientes.

—Soy un chico con una nueva y sorprendente habilidad —me reí. Comencé a darme cuenta de que la "fiebre" tal vez no era una fiebre en lo absoluto. Volví a respirar fuego e hice una especie de anillo con él, enviándolo volando hacia Matt, que no se dio cuenta.

—Tendrás que tratar de controlarte a ti mismo, no quiero que quemes a Troy por accidente o... —Matt notó el anillo sobre su cabeza— ¡Mierda! —gritó.

—No es tan malo —me reí.

—Así que... Nawe mío... —Lea comenzó, me hizo sonreír por mi nuevo apodo— ¿Quieres hacer bromas conmigo después de que te recuperes?

—Lea, estarías jugando con fuego —Matt no se dio cuenta de la broma hasta que empecé a reír—. Err... no era un juego de palabras.

Pasamos una buena parte de la mañana hablando de las nuevas posibilidades sobre mí y Lea siendo Nawe, pero no podía sacar de mi mente de la llegada de mi padre, que a cada segundo estaba más cerca que antes.

 _Tick, tick, tick, tick..._


	13. La decisión

**Demon Child capítulo trece: La decisión.**

* * *

Después de un largo día de preocupación, decidí irme a la cama. Me acosté antes que los demás. Pero, por desgracia, no pude dormir en absoluto. Estaba despierto incluso cuando el resto de mi familia se acostó. Era muy tarde en la noche y todas las luces estaban apagadas. Seguí girando en la cama, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir. Pero fue sólo cuando Matt me lanzó una almohada para que dejara de moverme cuando me quedé quieto. Tuve la infantil esperanza de que tal vez mi padre se había olvidadoro de venir, o cambió de opinión. Mi mente estaba cansada, y finalmente me quedé dormido...

Me desperte nuevamente en mi pesadilla, pero esta vez fue diferente. No había calor en absoluto, sino una abrumadora sensación de culpa. Me desperté acurrucado e intenté ahogar mis sollozos. No pude evitarlo; Parecía que cada vez que tenía esa pesadilla me despertaba llorando. Una mano tocó mi cara y me incliné hacia ella, buscando más contacto. Era instintivo, lo necesitaba, necesitaba el consuelo, necesitaba que alguien supiera lo que había pasado. Supongo que era mamá o papá, pero la habitación estaba oscura, así que lo único que podía decir es que la presencia era familiar. Un fuerte par de brazos me abrazaron en el aire y me acurruqué cerca de la persona mientras lloraba, sofocando mis sollozos poniendo mi cara en su pecho. Sentía que me quemaba, necesitaba apagar este dolor, esta culpa; Era demasiado para mí. La persona frotaba mi espalda mientras hacía sonidos relajantes. Sólo agradecia la comodidad que la persona me estaba dando.

—Lo s-s-lo siento... lo siento... lo siento... es mi culpa, m-mi completa culpa... —me ahogué entre sollozos.

—No fue tu culpa, Duncan —dijo una voz familiar.

Jadeé mentalmente. La voz de mi padre había sonado más cerca que nunca. Qué extraño, era casi como si estuviera en la habitación conmi...

Me quedé helado. Lentamente, oh, mejor admitirlo, con miedo, saque mi cabeza fuera del pecho de la persona y mire hacia arriba.

Mis ojos marrones se encontraron con unos ámbar.

El miedo me llenó de inmediato. La persona que me estaba sujetando no era mamá ni papá. Era un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos ámbar y (lo más extraño de todo) parecía tener la piel roja y escamosa. Habría gritado, pero no pude hacer un sonido. No pude evitarlo. Me quedé helado. El extraño sonrió.

—Relájate Duncan, estoy aquí, como te dije —dijo tranquilizador—. Sentí que mis ojos se ensanchaban y olfateaba el aire. No... no, ¡no puede ser! No lo podía creer. No quería creerlo.

No podía ser, pero lo era. Mismo olor, misma voz, apariencia diferente.

Mi padre había llegado.

Después de todo el tiempo en el que me preocupé por su llegada, él entró en casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta (ni siquiera yo), y me encuentró llorando como un bebé.

Maldita sea.

No quería hablar de mi pesadilla, y también era el hecho de que mi padre ya me estaba asustando, así que me meneé en los brazos de mi padre.

— ¿C... C... Cómo llegaste aquí? —pregunté.

—Te lo dije, tengo mis métodos —respondió Belloc, papá. Nos callamos cuando escuchamos que Matt se retorcía y se giró dormido. Yo quería despertarlo, pero no era la mejor idea con mi padre presente. Sacudí esos pensamientos. ¿Por qué tendría miedo de estar a solas con mi padre? No era como si fuera a hacerme daño.

¿Verdad?

Belloc bajó aún más la voz:

—Vamos, este no es lugar para hablar.

Empezó a alejarse, pero yo no me moví. Si él iba a hablar conmigo, prefería que hubiera alguien más conmigo. Para ser honesto, sólo quería que se fuera. Recordé lo que Matt había dicho sobre las verdaderas intenciones de mi padre. Eso no podía ser cierto.

¿Podría?

Belloc se detuvo, me miró y me lanzó una mirada severa. De acuerdo, así si que parece un padre. Sólo que mis padres no me asustanban... bueno, no mucho.

—Ven aquí, Duncan —dijo, casi como una orden. No tuve más remedio que escuchar. No quería que se enfadara conmigo.

Comencé a caminar hacia él, pero me detuve. Espera, ¿dónde me está llevando? No hay otra manera que al piso de abajo o por la ventana. Mientras estaba allí, vacilante, Belloc frunció el ceño y avanzó hacia mí. Me estremecí un poco. ¿Qué me va a hacer? Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me agarró por la cintura.

— ¿Qué...? ¡Detente! —grité, pero él me ignoró. Rápidamente, sin ninguna dificultad me había dominado. Ese hecho me dio una extraña sensación de terror.

Me llevó a la sala de estar. Cuando Belloc me soltó, inmediatamente retrocedí.

—Este parece un buen lugar para hablar —dijo, casi mirando a su alrededor. Me acerqué.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —dije débilmente. Mi padre me miró.

— Estoy aquí para llevarte de vuelta a casa.

Las palabras llegaron a mis oídos, pero no tenían ningún sentido.¿Quería llevarme con él? ¿Matt tenía razón?

— ¿Qué? —me las arreglé para hablar con una voz débil.

—Te llevaré a casa, Duncan —dijo Belloc.

Recordé cuando mi madre me dijo que era adoptado. Me había perdido, ya no sabía quién era, de dónde venía. Entonces oí la voz, y todo cambió. Estaba obsesionado con ella, con la esperanza de volver a escuchar a mi padre. Era mi única esperanza, la esperanza de que mis padres biológicos tal vez me habían deseado. Entonces, fui al desierto. Descubrí la verdad, quién soy, lo que soy, de dónde vengo. La verdad podía aterrorizar a cualquiera, pero mis hermanos se quedaron a mi lado. Recordé, antes de conocer la identidad de mi padre, me preguntaba quién podría ser. ¿Me gustaría cuando le viera? ¿Quien era él? Si le gustaba, ¿me dirá que vaya a vivir con él? Y la pregunta sin respuesta, ¿por qué me dejó?

Dicen que la ignorancia es felicidad. Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Mirando hacia atrás, era increíblemente ingenuo. Pero ahora mi padre estaba allí para llevarme con él. Él me quería. Pero los White me cuidaron desde que tenía tres años. Pero mi padre no quiere a la persona que era antes, él quiere a Duncan. No quiere a Valentine White. Los White me adoptaron, cuidaron de mí, me amaron por lo que soy. Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Debo ir con mi padre biológico, o debo quedarme aquí?

Miré a mi padre. Había tomado mi decisión.

* * *

 **Dun dun DUUUN!**


	14. Rebelión

**Demon Child capítulo catorce: rebelión**

* * *

Miré a mi padre. Había tomado mi decisión.

—Estoy en casa.

Estaba empezando a asustarme; Realmente no quiero dejar los Whi... mi familia. No quiero dejar a mi familia.

— ¿Piensas que esta es tu casa? No son tu familia. ¡Ni siquiera saben quién eres en realidad! —gruñó Belloc.

Sabía que lo estaba enojando, pero no dejaría que me llevara sin pelear.

—Mis hermanos lo saben y yo no lo sabía hasta hace unos días —afirmé— ¿Y qué si no soy como ellos? Tampoco soy como tú —gruñí. Belloc gruñó.

—Vendrás conmigo, te guste o no —dijo. _¿Estaba amenazando con secuestrarme?_

Prácticamente podía sentir que perdía la paciencia. Sacudí la cabeza, no.

—Duncan —empezó con una voz que me hizo temblar la espalda—. Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas.

—Inténtalo —murmuré. Belloc gruñó. Solté un silbido. Era como un verdadero siseo Kaiju que nos sorprendió un poco. Me tapé la boca, sorprendido por mi reacción. ¿De dónde vino eso?

Mi padre tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro; era una mezcla entre orgullo y alegría, y frustración e ira. Por primera vez, pude leer sus pensamientos. Y no me gustaron. Al parecer, estaba orgulloso porque yo, su hijo, actuase como un verdadero Kaiju por primera vez. Pero estaba algo enojado porque no estaba haciendo lo que me dijo y siseó. Así que estaba enojado porque mi primer acto como Kaiju fue que me rebelase contra él. Hipócrita.

No entendí su reacción al principio; Estaba confundido y con algo de pánico. Corrí escaleras arriba. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar el primer escalón, un par de brazos se cerraron fuertemente a mi alrededor. Luché para liberarme, pero no tuve suerte. No pude. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

—Por las malas, entonces —oí a mi captor. No me cubrió la boca, de repente me di cuenta. Gran error.

— ¡Sueltame! —grité.

Sentí una repentina oleada de energía en volviendome y por primera vez noté un par de ojos verdes brillando en la parte superior de la escalera. Sentía una pregunta muda en el fondo de mi mente, como si ella estuviera pidiendo permiso. Sonreí.

"Adelante, Lea" —pensé.

Lo que no me esperaba era la forma en que ella utilizaría su magia.

Se dejó caer desde lo alto. Mis ojos se abrieron en pánico mientras la veía caer, sus rizos rojos haciéndola parecer una llama. Cuando estaba a punto de golpear el suelo, ella... no lo hizo. De repente no lo hizo. Por más imposible que parezca, voló. Sin alas, sin nada. Simplemente cambió la dirección de su caída, justo hacia mí.

Bien, es original; Puedo darle puntos por eso.

Voló hacia mí, con los brazos extendidos. Me golpeó, y podía sentir que debido a la sorpresa, mi padre perdió su agarre sobre mí. Cuando golpeé el suelo y me retiré, pude oír, finalmente, voces que indicaban que mi familia venía hacía aquí.

Miré a mi padre, listo para empezar a correr. Mi garganta se secó y mi corazón casi se detuvo.

Estaba mirando fijamente la forma de mi hermana. Lea estaba tendida en el suelo, sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados. Mi padre tenía una expresión de... ¿triunfo? Una especie de niebla roja borró mi visión.

En ese momento mi familia apareció en lo alto de la escalera.

Me acerqué a ella, pero Belloc me agarró de nuevo. Me retorcí como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Tenía que liberarme. Tenía que ir con ella.

— ¡DEJAME! ¡LEA! —llamé, pero no obtuve respuesta— ¡¿Qué le ha hecho?!

Le grité a Belloc mientras luchaba aún más. Mis padres habían empezado a correr hacia mi padre, y Matt se había arrodillado junto a Lea.

— ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?! —repetí mientras sentía rabia, rabia como nunca antes había sentido— ¡DÉJAME IR!

Justo entonces, una gran cantidad de llamas estallarón con mi grito. Podría decir que Belloc se había vuelto rígido en shock, al igual que mis padres, así que logré liberarme y corrí hacia mi hermana, ignorando la asombada mirada de Matt.

—Lea —murmuré.

—Haz algo —dijo Matt y por instinto, cogí su mano. Podía sentir la energía saliendo de mi y entrando en mi hermana. Había sido capaz de sentirla después de mi aliento de fuego, una pequeña parte de mi mente siempre se centró en ella.

"Va a estar bien, es solo que ella usó demasiada magia para una vez; Vas a estar bien, mi hermanita" —pensé en voz baja.

Corté la energía que le estaba dando. Ya había usado mucho. No tenía fuerzas, ni siquiera podía correr. Si mi padre decidiera llevárme con él, yo no sería capaz de pelear en absoluto. Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, Matt se acercó más a mí.

—Vale —me llegó la voz vacilante de Matt, haciendo que todos nos volviéramos hacia él, mis padres y mi padre salieron de su conmoción—. Lo siento por la pregunta pero, ¿qué demonios hiciste ahora?

— No lo creerías.

Cuando Lea abrió los ojos, la niebla me soltó. Ella iba a estar bien. Matt y yo miramos a los demás. Mi padre me miraba directamente. Mi padre adoptivo seguía mirándome sorprendido, pero mamá miraba a Belloc con la mirada de una leona enojada. Noté un paraguas en sus manos. Los ojos marrones de Matt se encontraron con los míos; El mismo pensamiento estaba en nuestras mentes:

 _Estabamos metidos en un gran problema._


	15. Eso no es cierto

**Demon Child capítulo quince: Eso no es cierto**

* * *

— ¿Qué está pasando aqui? —preguntó mi padre adoptivo— ¿Quién es usted, por qué está aquí? —dijo mirando a mi padre. Luego movió su mirada hacia mí— ¿Y qué hiciste?

Tragué saliva y miré a mi hermano.

—Matty, explicalo tú —dije, pero él me miró en estado de shock y negó con la cabeza. _Gran ayuda hermano mayor._

— ¿Es qué no es obvio? Él respira fuego —la voz de Lea dijo detrás de mí. Tanto Matt como yo nos acercamos a ella.

—Eso es... eso es imposible —dijo mi padre adoptivo. Tanto mi padre como Lea le sonrieron.

—No para un Kaiju... o un medio Kaiju en este caso —dijo ella maliciosamente.

Y dejó caer la bomba. Así. Matt y yo la miramos en shock.

—Sutileza, Lea, sutileza —dijo Matt.

Mis padres miraron a Lea en estado de shock. Entonces mi madre miró a Belloc, obviamente no se lo creía.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y podrías irte de nuestra casa?

—No me iré hasta que consiga lo que busco —dijo. Me escondí detrás de Matt. _No le dejes, mamá._

—No te llevarás a mi hijo a ninguna parte —mi madre gruñó. Belloc sonrió burlonamente hacia ella.

—Puedo y lo haré, después de todo es mi hijo.

Mis padres parecierón petrificados por un segundo, entonces sus expresiones cambiaron a unas de sospecha. Mi padre sonrió.

—No me crees, ¿verdad? Tal vez esto haga que cambies de opinión —dijo.

No puedo describir lo que pasó después. No sé si debo empezar con las expresiones repentinas de mis padres, o el poder que sentía emanando de Belloc, o cómo mis hermanos y yo sentíamos escalofríos ante esa exhibición de poder.

"Si les haces daño a CUALQUIERA de ellos, te juro que te hare..." —pensé enojado, pero él me cortó.

— ¿Harás qué? —dijo con desprecio. Me di cuenta que tenía razón; Yo no era capaz de herirlo de ninguna manera.

— ¿Qué les hiciste? —dije con un poco pánico. Él se rió entre dientes.

—Les mostré los recuerdos que demuestran que no estoy mintiendo.

En ese momento mis padres se estremecieron y parecieron volver a sus sentidos. Mi padre adoptivo me miró y retrocedió un poco. Mi corazón se encogió.

"Ya no me quiere" —pensé con consternación.

— ¿Ves, Duncan? Traté de decírtelo, pero no me escuchaste, ahora que saben la verdad, no te quieren —mi padre me lo dijo. Sacudí la cabeza.

—No, eso no es verdad —no era capaz de creerme a mi mismo—. Estás mintiendo.

— ¿Por qué debería estar mintiendo? Lo estás viendo por ti mismo. Él todavía no ha dicho una palabra en tu defensa, de todas formas.

—Estás mintiendo, eso no es cierto... —continué repitiendo en mi cabeza, más inseguro a cada segundo.

— ¿No ves que te está rechazando?

—... Eso no es cierto, no es...

— ¿Que tal vez se arrepienta de haberte adoptado? ¿Que está contento de que te alejé de él?

— ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!

Esas palabras escaparon de mi boca. Abrí los ojos, extraño, no me di cuenta de que los tenía cerrados. ¿Mis padres? Me miraban, pero Matt y Lea miraban a Belloc, con una mirada de enojo en la cara.

— ¿Qué le has dicho? —preguntó Matt con voz grave.

—Eso no es cierto... ¿verdad? —le pregunté a la pareja que había considerado a mis padres desde que tenía tres años—. ¿No me queréis más?

Mi madre me miró, sorprendida. Mi padre adoptivo parecía avergonzado de sí mismo, pero murmuró: "Eso no es cierto".

Matt y Lea le gruñeron tan fuerte a mi padre que era difícil creer que no tenía dos hermanos medio Kaiju.

— ¿Cómo... cómo puedes decirle eso? —le preguntó mi madre a Belloc— Eso no es cierto, y lo diré de nuevo: no te llevarás a mi hijo a ninguna parte.

Yo sonreí. Ella me quiere. Tuve el súbito impulso de reír en voz alta. Mi (mentiroso) padre le gruñó.

— ¡Él es mi hijo! —le gritó a ella— Se suponía que él debía ser criado por su verdadera madre, no por ti, y cuando descubrí que no estaba con su madre y que estaba muerta, decidí que como su verdadero padre por sangre, lo llevaría a casa y lo criaría yo mismo —concluyó. Sacudí la cabeza frenéticamente. Mamá se dio cuenta y dio un par de pasos adelante.

—Él es mi hijo, yo lo adopte y lo crie durante todos estos años y le mostré el mejor cuidado que hay, no me importa si es un kaiju, lo seguiré amando y lo trataré como si fuera mi propio hijo. ¡Es mi hijo! —gritó ella.

Esas palabras eran el mundo para mí.

—Yo soy su único pariente soy el único que puede ayudarle con sus habilidades.

—No es verdad —Lea me susurró.

—Además, es mi heredero al trono —en ese momento me quedé sin aliento y traté de esconderme en alguna parte. ¡De ninguna manera iba a ser el rey de esas criaturas! ¡No soy un monstruo!

—Necesita ser entrenado, así que me lo llevaré, si no está dispuesto, entonces será por la fuerza, él me pertenece.

Podría decir que mi padre estaba muy enojado. Noté también un brillo enojado en los ojos de Matt. Me di cuenta de que no iba a dejar que me llevara, sin importar el riesgo. Se levantó y miró a mi padre a los ojos.

POV MATT

¿Como se atreve? ¿Cómo se atreve a mentirle a mi hermano? Al infierno si es medio Kaiju, sigue siendo Vale.

Algo que todos tenemos en común es que podríamos dar nuestra vida para salvar a los demás.

Lea había intentado ayudar a Vale con su magia, sin importar el riesgo. Mi madre lo había defendido, no importaba el riesgo.Y yo no iba a dejar que... esa cosa que no dejaba de llamarse a si mismo el padre de Vale se lo llevara.

No importaba el riesgo.

—No te lo permito, es mi hermano, desde que llegó aquí —comencé a caminar hacia él—. Y si no es mi hermano de sangre, sigue siendo familia, él es más una parte de mi que tú alguna vez serás para él. Nunca viniste a buscarlo, ¿verdad? Nunca te importó, ¿verdad? Así que deja de hablar sobre que él te pertenece, miserable hipócrita.

Sabía que había ido demasiado lejos cuando vi su mano levantarse en el aire. No me importaba. Estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Lo que no me esperaba era algo que venía hacia mí por detrás...

POV VALE

Comencé a correr hacia Matt cuando vi la mano de mi padre levantándose en el aire. La mirada en sus ojos iba más allá del enojo, era malvada. No le dejaría lastimar a mi hermano. Empujé a Matt fuera del camino al mismo tiempo que Belloc bajó la mano, golpeándome en su lugar.

 _ **BAM**_

Me golpeó el pecho con una fuerza brutal, enviándome volando hasta que golpeé la pared. Esperaba que ese sonido que escuché fuera la pared rompiéndose y no los huesos de mi espalda. Entonces sentí el impacto, un dolor enorme en todo mi cuerpo. Mi boca y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras gritaba en agonía. Me caí al suelo. Traté de parar pero no pude. Era demasiado dolor. Miré por encima de mi hombro y me vi la espalda ensangrentada.

"No puedo —pensé—, realmente no puedo. Me dio una paliza"

Mi visión se volvió negra y roja, oí silencio... y me desmayé.


	16. Miedos

**Demon child capítulo dieciséis: Miedos**

* * *

TERCERA PERSONA

Pasaron unas pocas horas desde el incidente. Después de que Vale se desmayara y que... ¡el Kaiju se fuese! ¡Así! ¡Hizo daño a su hijo, el que iba a secuestrar, y se fue! Matt supo que había algo en la conexión de sus hermanos que lo hizo desaparecer.

Marie fue la primera que recuperó la compostura. Julián había estado mirando con enojo el lugar donde Belloc había desaparecido, como si quisiera golpearlo. Matt estaba de pie y en shock, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Él me salvó la vida" —pensó.

Lea aulló de dolor y se desplomó el momento exacto en que Vale golpeó la pared. Marie se acercó a ellos y se congeló cuando notó que su medio hijo estaba herido. Miró la pared y la vio muy agrietada, con sangre derramada sobre ella. Luego miró hacia abajo y notó una gran cantidad de sangre en el suelo también. Ella y Julian vendaron a Vale alrededor de su torso con fuerza, para evitar que las heridas Julián cargó a Vale cuidadosamente mientras Marie hacía lo mismo con Lea y los dejaron en las camas de la habitación de los chicos. Matt se adelantó y entrelazó las manos de Vale y Lea.

—Son Kmenag... Kmen... bueno, tienen una especie de conexión, por eso Lea está tan unida a Vale y tiene visiones y todo eso —les explicó a sus padres.

— ¿Visiones? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Marie.

Matt miró a sus padres y les explicó lo que era un 'Nawe' y las visiones de Lea también. Luego les explicó lo que pasó cuando Vale empezó a oír la voz y lo que realmente sucedió en el desierto, así como el interrogatorio de Blitz y el aliento de fuego de Vale. _Me debes una, hermanito_.

—Vamos a proteger a Vale, ¿verdad? —preguntó Matt, inseguro. Para su alivio, sus padres asintieron.

—Siempre fue diferente, ¿sabes? Debí haber sabido que algo sucedería. Desde que le vi por primera vez, supe que era especial... —Marie se entristeció. Matt la miró y se sentó en el suelo junto a ella.

— ¿Cómo fue? —preguntó, sabiendo que iban a decirle lo que pasó adoptaron a su hermano. Marie sonrió y, por primera vez, empezó la historia de su hijo mediano.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Julian y Marie White estaban de pie, junto a los niños que jugaban. Habían estado tratando de adoptar des de hace varios meses, porque Marie no parecía capaz de quedarse embarazada otra vez y querían un hermano para su hijo de cuatro años, Matthew. Ahora casi lo habían conseguido, sólo tenían que elegir al niño. Miraron alrededor._

— _Quiero llevarmelos a todos —susurró Marie. Julian se rió entre dientes._

— _Dudo que tengamos tanto espacio en la casa._

 _Fue una elección difícil. Julián se movió un poco hacia el lado donde estaban jugando tres niñas Marie sonrió, sabía que él siempre había querido una hija. Estaba a punto de caminar hacia él cuando sintió que algo muy ligero la golpeaba. Miró hacia abajo y vio al niño que había chocado con ella._

— _¿Estas bien, pequeño? —se preocupó. El niño dirigió su mirada hacía arriba para verla._

 _Era un niño pequeño que parecía tener tres años. Tenía un cabello rubio que le caía delante de los ojos. Lo extraño sobre él es que tenía una extraña piel naranja._

— _Lo wienwo —dijo el niño, apartando el cabello de sus ojos (N/T: Se supone que Valentine aun no habla bien porque solo tiene tres años)_

 _Sus ojos eran enormes, del marrón más profundo que Marie había visto nunca. La mirada en su rostro... era desesperada, triste, abandonada, todo eso todavía mezclado con inocencia infantil. Sintió algo creciendo dentro de ella por ese niño._

— _¿Estás bien? —preguntó de nuevo— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

 _El niño sonrió y extendió una mano._

— _Soy Vawentine —dijo. Marie sonrió._

— _Yo me llamo Marie —le dijo tomándole de la mano y sintió el tacto de su piel como si tuviera escamas._

 _El niño, Valentine, de repente dejó de sonreír y la miró. Marie quería apartar la vista, pero por alguna razón no podía. Miró fijamente esos orbes marrones profundos por lo que pareció ser una eternidad._

— _¿Ewes mi mami? —Valentine finalmente preguntó, muy calladamente._

 _Marie se sorprendió por la pregunta._

— _No —respondió suavemente—. ¿Por qué?_

 _Valentine continuaba observandola._

— _Tienes ojos mawones._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

—Lo siguiente que supe es que tu madre estaba a mi lado, de la mano con un enano de ojos marrones —Julian se rió entre dientes.

—Sigo pensando que fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar. Amaba a ese niño. ¡Y NO era un enano! ¡Solo era bajito! —dijo, antes de posar su mirada en el cuerpo inerte de Vale— Si ese padre suyo vuelve a aparecer...

Marie se quedó callada, en un silencio que decía más que mil palabras.

—Le haremos saber porque no debe meterse con los White —Matt terminó por ella.

* * *

Pasaron dos horas y Marie no se movió de su lugar al lado de las camas de sus hijos. Matt y Julian se habían ido a la cama (Matt estaba ocupando el lugar de su madre en la cama, solo por esa noche), pero estaba segura de que no podían dormir. Después de todo, ¿quién podría dormir si acababan de descubrir algo así?

Ella salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Lea rodando a su lado, el primer movimiento que había hecho desde que se desmayó. Recordó lo que Matt le había dicho a ella y a Julian, que Lea y Vale eran Kmenawe. Si Lea ya no necesitaba más energía, eso debería significar...

— ¿Mamá? —una voz débil se oyó desde la otra cama. Vale se había despertado y trataba de levantarse, pero sus ojos se ensancharon de dolor y se derrumbó de nuevo en su cama. Marie corrió a su lado.

—Vale, no te muevas —suplicó.

—Duele... —gimió.

El corazón de Marie se crispó, odiaba ver a uno de sus hijos sufriendo y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

—Mamá, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Qué pasó con mi pa... con Belloc?

Marie suspiró.

—Vale, después de que te golpeó, tú y Lea os desmayasteis, os trajimos aquí. Matt y papá ya están en la cama, sobre tu padre...

—Sobre Belloc.

Vale la corrigió. Marie se dio cuenta: Vale siempre había odiado las mentiras. Y una mentira tan importante como esa...

—Se fue... poco después de que te desmayases —dijo. ¿Qué más se suponía que debía decirle? ¿Qué lo sentía? ¿Maldecir al Kaiju? ¿Qué?

El corazón de Marie se fue hasta su garganta después de ver la expresión de Vale. Era la mismo que tenía cuando le conoció. Desesperado, triste, temeroso.

—Mamá, ya sabes que soy mitad Kaiju... —empezó Vale—. Casi lastimó a Matt, casi os lastima a todos porque estabais ahí conmigo —Marie quiso interrumpirle, no le gustaba dónde parecía querer parar. Pero siguió hablando—. Él va a regresar en algún momento y sé que dijiste lo que dijiste para proteger a la familia.

Vale no sabía por qué estaba diciendo esto; Las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensar. Ahora que lo pensaba, probablemente Belloc había vuelto a meterse en sus pensamientos...

—Soy demasiado peligroso y sé que papá no me quisó en cuando supo la verdad. Entiendo que no me deis a Belloc, sabemos que nos necesitamos que eso suceda de nuevo, pero... necesito saberlo... ¿Vais a enviarme de nuevo? —terminó en un susurro— ¿Vais a devolverme al orfanato? —preguntó tranquilamente.

Cuando le dijeron que era adoptado, forzó su mente y descubrió que tenía recuerdos débiles del orfanato. Y no le gustarón nada. Sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse.

Marie estaba completamente sorprendida por esa pregunta. ¿Cómo podía pensar algo así?

—No —dijo firmemente— No lo hemos hecho y nunca lo vamos a hacer. Tú eres nuestro hijo, Vale, no importa lo que digan los demás.

Vale sonrió débilmente, pero ya estaba dormido. Marie miró a su hijo.

—No te defraudaré —ella le susurró—. Te prometo que no te defraudaré.


End file.
